Dani
by SamA3642
Summary: During a raid the team stumbles upon a young girl, the girl quickly becomes attached to Hank. How will Hank respond? Hank's world gets shaken up and changed.
1. Prologue

The Intelligence team is at a drug house ready to do a raid, one of Antonio's CIs had given him the information about the house and the gang that stays there.

Hank Voight stood back just as Kevin held the battering ram, the detective looks back at his boss waiting for the signal. Voight gave the nod and Kevin turned back around busted the door in and the team swarmed inside the house.

"Chicago PD!" Kevin called out.

The gang members then began to scatter as the team entered the house.

"Chicago PD! Stop Put your hands where I can see them!" Erin yelled to one of the members.

The others ran after the remaining members, Voight then went face to face with the gang leader.

"Nice to see you again Voight". Marco, the gang leader sneered.

"You and you're boys are going away for a long time Marco". Voight replied.

"I don't think so".

"Get him out of here".

After all the gang members were rounded up and arrested the team continued to search the house. Antonio was searching one of the rooms in the house, the room was clear. He then opened the closet door and was shocked and sickened at what he saw; A little girl no older than 6, she was covered in dirt and bruises from head to toe along with a few scars. Her long brown hair was a mess, it was dirty and knotted. Her bright green eyes were widen in fear and terror.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm a police officer. My name's Antonio can you tell me you're name?" Antonio asked gently.

The senior detective has always had a soft spot for children, whenever a case that involved children it made him think of his children.

"D-Dani". The frightened girl whimpered.

"It's ok now Dani, nobody's gonna hurt you ever again. Come on out now sweetheart you're safe now".

Dani wasn't sure about Antonio then Hank had entered the room to check on his detective.

"Antonio everything ok here?" Voight asked.

"Sarge this is Dani, she's been hiding in here. I just found her". Antonio replied looking back at his boss.

Hank got a little closer when he saw Dani, his heart shattered, who would be so cruel and cold hearted to hurt an innocent child? It sickened Hank to his stomach.

"It's alright now sweetheart you can come out now, were not gonna hurt you. Nobody will ever hurt you again". Hank tells her softly.

After a moment Dani got up from her spot in the closet and jumped onto Hank, holding on for dear life. The older man felt her shaking in his arms and felt his shirt getting damp from her tears.

"Shh it's alright now sweetheart, you're ok. You're safe now nobody's ever gonna hurt you again I promise".

Antonio watched on as his boss was soothing Dani, after a couple of moments Dani had fallen asleep in Hank's arms. She gripped some of his shirt tightly in her hands. Little did Hank know his whole life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours earlier

The Intelligence team were in the squad all at their desk, their current case was to bring down a gang who was selling dope to kids and some of the kids had OD'd on the drugs. Two of the kids were in a rival gang so they had to get the gang putting the dope out off the streets before a gang war happens.

Erin was taping pictures of the deceased kids up, it killed her to see the young lives that were taken so soon. Once all the pictures were up she then wrote their names and other information.

"Alright, what do we got?" Hank asked.

"Two of the kids were part of the rival gang. Demarcus Stevens, 16, went to Chicago Central High School, made decent grades. The other kids, Andre Johnson, 15, went to Chicago Central as well, made decent grades. The boys were apart of the Black P-Stones, they were runners for them". Erin said.

"They can expect retaliation for this so we gotta get these guys before a gang war breaks out in the streets". Antonio spoke from his desk.

"Question is where are they hiding?" Adam asked, from his desk.

"I gotta guy".

"Talk to him". Hank tells him.

Antonio then went to go see one of his CIs, the senior detective was walking down the street when he had seen his CI. Drew Anderson was standing around when he saw Antonio the man had acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Drew I need some info". Antonio said, taking a $20 out passing it to him.

"What do you need?" Drew replied.

"I need to know where some of the Latin Priest are, specifically Marco Adrian".

"You didn't hear this from me".

"After I get what I need this conversation never happened".

"He's got a place on the south side, 4155, 41st Street".

"Thanks and this conversation never happened".

The detective headed back to the District, after he arrived back to the squad Hank looked at him to see if he got the information.

"We got a location, 4155, 41st Street". He tells everyone.

"Everyone gear up, we're rollin out in 5". Hank said.

The team went down and began to prepare, they all put their vests on and put their weapons in their holsters. After the Intelligence team was prepared they rolled out following their boss.

The Intelligence team is at a drug house ready to do a raid, one of Antonio's CIs had given him the information about the house and the gang that stays there.

Hank Voight stood back just as Kevin held the battering ram, the detective looks back at his boss waiting for the signal. Voight gave the nod and Kevin turned back around busted the door in and the team swarmed inside the house.

"Chicago PD!" Kevin called out.

The gang members then began to scatter as the team entered the house.

"Chicago PD! Stop Put your hands where I can see them!" Erin yelled to one of the members.

The others ran after the remaining members, Voight then went face to face with the gang leader.

"Nice to see you again Voight". Marco, the gang leader sneered.

"You and your boys are going away for a long time Marco". Voight replied.

"I don't think so".

"Get him out of here".

After all the gang members were rounded up and arrested the team continued to search the house. Antonio was searching one of the rooms in the house, the room was clear. He then opened the closet door and was shocked and sickened at what he saw; A little girl no older than 6, she was covered in dirt and bruises from head to toe along with a few scars. Her long brown hair was a mess, it was dirty and knotted. Her bright green eyes were widen in fear and terror.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm a police officer. My name's Antonio can you tell me you're name?" Antonio asked gently.

The senior detective has always had a soft spot for children, whenever a case that involved children it made him think of his children.

"D-Dani". The frightened girl whimpered.

"It's ok now Dani, nobody's gonna hurt you ever again. Come on out now sweetheart you're safe now".

Dani wasn't sure about Antonio then Hank had entered the room to check on his detective.

"Antonio everything ok here?" Voight asked.

"Sarge this is Dani, she's been hiding in here. I just found her". Antonio replied looking back at his boss.

Hank got a little closer when he saw Dani, his heart shattered, who would be so cruel and cold hearted to hurt an innocent child? It sickened Hank to his stomach.

"It's alright now sweetheart you can come out now, we're not gonna hurt you. Nobody will ever hurt you again". Hank tells her softly.

After a moment Dani got up from her spot in the closet and jumped onto Hank, holding on for dear life. The older man felt her shaking in his arms and felt his shirt getting damp from her tears.

"Shh it's alright now sweetheart, you're ok. You're safe now nobody's ever gonna hurt you again I promise".

Antonio watched on as his boss was soothing Dani, after a couple of moments Dani had fallen asleep in Hank's arms. She gripped some of his shirt tightly in her hands. Little did Hank know his whole life was about to change.

The Sergeant carried the young girl out, he had kept her face hidden in his neck so she doesn't see anything. Erin watched as her father figured carried the small child out, how could someone do that to someone so innocent? Dani gripped Hank's shirt tightly in her fist, she was still shaking in his arms he was just about to pass her off to Gabby and Brett when the six year old gripped his shirt tighter terrified of leaving him.

"It's alright Dani, these are my friends Gabby and Sylvie they wanna make sure you're ok". Hank tells the young girl softly.

"Y-you won't leave me?" Dani asked hopefully.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart".

Hank got in the ambulance with Dani still in his arms, slowly the young girl began to unwrap herself from Hank. She was scared that Gabby or Brett was gonna hurt her.

"We won't hurt you honey, all were gonna do is check to see if you're hurt then take you to the doctor". Gabby says softly.

"Can you tell us what hurts". Brett asked gently.

Dani didn't wanna say, the six year old was terrified at saying anything afraid if she did talk she'd get hurt again. She shook her head no and curled back into Hank burying her face into his vest and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. They then headed off to Med, as tightly as he could Hank held the little girl in his arms. His body filled with anger ready to go end the bastard who hurt this little girl.

District 21

The gang members were put in separate interrogation rooms, after discovering Dani everyone on the team was seething with anger. Any time a child gets involved that's a soft spot for all of the them so they had to keep their heads on straight while they conducted the interviews. Erin and Jay went to go talk to Marco they two entered the room looking at the gang leader who was handcuffed

"So did you find Dani?" Marco asked.

"Yeah we did, she's with our boss right now". Erin spat.

"What's your relationship to Dani?" Jay asked.

"She's my kid".

"Dani is your child?" Erin asked in disbelief.

"I just said that didn't I".

"What kind of father are you? Locking your child in a closet? Beating her?"

"It's called discipline, if you had a kid you'd understand".

Erin looked in even more disbelief and she was pissed. "Discipline? Are you kidding me? You call locking a six year old in a closet discipline? You call beating her discipline? I'll make sure you never see Dani again".

"You can't keep my daughter away from me".

"Watch me".

Chicago Med

Hank still remained with Dani, after a lot of talking and assuring the six year old that nobody would hurt her she agreed to let Natalie and Will look her over. As soon as Hank tried to leave the room Dani cried.

"No! Don't leave me!" Dani cried out to Hank.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart I promise". Hank gently assured her.

When Natalie and Will had seen Hank calm the young girl down it sorta surprised them because the two doctors knew the older Sergeant as rough, intimidating, bold, tough, fearless, to see the soft and caring side of him was a much better sight.

Will had to draw some blood from the six year old and when she had seen the small needle it had frightened her she got off the bed as fast as she could hiding behind Hank holding onto him for dear life.

"Hey, Dani it's alright Will's not gonna hurt you all he has to do is draw some blood to run a few test that's all". Hank says.

"I don't like needles". Dani whimpered

"How about I hold your hand and you squeeze my hand as tight as you can".

"I guess so".

"Attagirl".

Hank then stood by the bed and sat Dani back on the bed and took a hold of her hand, Will had then gently stuck the needle in her arm and began drawing a small tube of blood. Dani whimpered and shut her eyes tightly while squeezing Hank's hand as tightly as she could, after a moment Will took the needle out then covered it with a band aid.

"All done. You did great Dani". Will says.

"Thank you Will, Natalie". Hank spoke.

"No problem". Natalie said, giving a smile.

"Not a problem, we'll have the results soon".

The two doctors left leaving Hank with Dani, the young girl had stopped shaking but was still afraid she wanted desperately to tell him about everything but if she did she might get hurt again and the six year old didn't want that again.

"Dani, after we leave here we're gonna go to the police station where I work and talk about what happened alright". Hank said.

"I don't wanna, he might hurt me again. They always say I should never talk about what happens or they'll hurt me, sometimes they lock me in the closet as punishment". Dani spoke softly.

Hank was furious at what Dani told him, what kind of human being could hurt someone so innocent? How could someone stomach that? It sickened him and made him wanna go 'talk' with that gang.

"Sweetheart who's he? Do you know his name?"

"I don't want him to find out that I told".

"I promise you he won't find out and he will never ever hurt you again".

"H-his name is Marco Adrian, he's my daddy".

Will had came back with Dani's results and everything was good, Hank took Dani back to the District. The whole time he was driving he gripped the steering wheel tightly pretending it was Marco's neck, after 10 minutes they arrived back to the District. Dani clutched Hank's hand as they went inside, the six year old was surprised to see so many patrol officers there were.

"Is this where you work?" Dani asked a bit surprised.

Hank chuckled. "Yup this is where I work, my office is upstairs though".

"Can I see it".

"Sure".

He then took the six year old up to the squad after scanning his hand the gate opened and Dani ran up the stairs, Hank chuckled as he followed. Dani looked around the squad and was fascinated by everything, Adam was at his desk when he saw the young girl and his boss.

"Hey boss, who's this". Adam says moving towards the two.

"This is Dani. Dani this is Detective Adam Ruzek". Hank introduced the two people.

Dani clung to one of Hank's legs just as Adam got down to her level. "Hi Dani".

"Hi". Dani said shyly.

"Dani would you mind staying with Adam for a minute I have to go talk to someone". Hank says to the little girl.

"You'll be back?"

"I'll be right back".

"Let's go to the lounge Dani, I think we have some cookies for you to snack on". Adam said.

"Are they chocolate chip?" She asked with a smile.

"Let's go look".

Hank watched as his detective took Dani to the lounge, once the six year old was out of sight and hearing nothing but anger and rage filled his body. He walked over and put his gun into his safe then walked back towards interrogation, he then ran into Erin and Jay.

"Where's Marco?" Hank asked, his voice was dangerous.

"We put him in the cage until he feels like talking". Jay answered.

"Hank that son of a bitch is Dani's father, he beat her and locked her up". Erin says disgusted.

"I know she told me".

"Where is she now?"

"She's with Ruzek in the lounge".

"Where are you going off to?" Jay asked.

"Don't worry about it".

With that said Hank walked down to the cage, as he was walking he rolled up his sleeves on his shirt. Nobody was gonna get away with hurting a child not on his watch. The older man got to the bottom of the stairs to see Marco in the cage he stormed over to it, he unlocked it and stepped inside viciously glaring down at the gang leader.

"Were about to have a talk Marco". Hank simply said.

"You think I'm scared of you Voight, please". Marco replied.

Hank then backhanded him across the face, he was trying to keep his cool but it was becoming harder and harder.

"What gives you the balls to hurt a little girl?"

"I don't calling it hurting I call it discipline".

"Is that what they're calling it now?"

He then punched Marco across the face then picked him up from the seat kneeing him in the stomach a few times, by this time Marco was gasping for air and ended up spitting up a little blood. He then cuffed the gang leader to the cage and punched him a few more times. Marco's face was a bit bloodied and bruised, he kept gasping for air after being punched in the midsection multiple time. Who knew that Hank had such a hard ass punch?

"I'll make damn sure you never see that little girl again and if _anything_ happens to her after today, if she so much as skins her knee I'll find you and beat the life out of you".

"You can't keep me from my kid".

"Watch me".

Before he lost his temper he left the cage going back up to check on Dani, he then realized that she was slowly becoming attached to him. Any case that involved a child Hank always got attached but this one was different, he wanted to give Dani a home. A family. He knew what he was going to do, once he got back to the squad he went to check on the young girl who was still with Ruzek, Hank looked into the squad to see his detective and Dani talking, joking, laughing, and snacking on cookies it put a smile on his face the older man went to his office and closed the door for a moment and called someone.

"This is Sergeant Hank Voight, I'd like to talk to someone about fostering a child".

After the phone call he hung up the phone and went back to check on Dani, he was now leaning on the lounge door watching Adam and Dani goof off. The six year old then seen Hank at the door and ran straight to him just as she was in arm's reach he swept her up.

"Were you good Dani?" Hank asked, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Yup, Adam and I had a lot of fun I like him". Dani replies excitedly.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetheart".

She then whispered something in his ear. "I wish you were my daddy instead".

After hearing that tears started to prickle in his eyes as he held the little girl tighter, he knew what he was going to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since the team discovered Dani, since then she was placed in the custody of DCFS. Hank had started paperwork to become a foster parent, he'd visit Dani almost everyday after work sometimes the team would often join him. Some days Hank would take her to 51 and from the moment they met her the whole house adored the six year old.

Hank had to bring her back to the home she was currently staying at, Dani never liked this part of the visit she'd cry and beg for him to stay. It broke his heart to hear this little girl cry for him to stay, he picked her up going to the room she's staying in setting her down on the bed.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll be back tomorrow same time. You think you can be brave for me until then". He says gently.

"You promise you'll be back?" Dani asked.

"Of course".

"When can I live with you?"

"I don't know yet sweetheart but very soon hopefully".

The six year old then flung herself at the older man, he smiled and kissed her temple. The DCFS lady was watching the interaction between the two, she knew deep down Dani should stay with Hank but it wasn't up to her.

"Sergeant, you got a minute". The lady spoke, getting the attention of the two.

"Yeah".

He then left and went out to the hallway with the lady. "Sergeant first thing tomorrow morning we're going to be doing the home inspection you're background is cleared".

"Alright".

"We try to get Dani to interact with the other children or other adults but she shuts down until she sees you or someone from your team".

"Maybe she has trust issues after the condition we found her in".

"Maybe, I was thinking we should get her into counseling to help her open up see if she'll be able to trust more people".

"I know somebody at Chicago Med he's a psychiatrist, I can see if he'll talk to Dani get her to open up".

"Set it up".

"Alright".

"One more thing, the connection Dani has with you it's very nice. I wish most of these kids could have a connection with someone like you".

Hank smiled and shook the woman's hand, he checked on Dani one last time before heading out to go home for the night. Erin was at his house cleaning straightening up the entire house from top to bottom, she cleaned her old room out leaving just a bed, book case, the walls are white, the detective hopes once Hank is able to foster Dani and she gets to live with him they'll be able to do her room the way the six year old wants it.

When the front door opened Erin looked over to see her surrogate father walking in. "Hey how'd it go?" She asked, putting a cloth down.

"It went well, they're doing the home inspection tomorrow. My background checked out. This could be Dani's new home soon".

"That's great. I cleaned out my old room and maybe once Dani moves in we can let her decorate it the way she wants it".

"The DCFS lady wants Dani to go to counseling help her open up and maybe she'll learn to trust more people than us".

"That should work".

The next morning Hank was up bright and early doing some last minute clean up around the house, he made sure both his safes were locked and secure. The fridge, freezer, and cabinets were stocked. Everything was perfect. There was a knock on the door so he put the cloth away and fixed his shirt and jeans then headed to the door answering it.

"Sergeant Voight, I'm Kaylee Dalton. I'm here to do the home inspection". The woman says.

"Please come in". Hank replied.

The woman enters the house and begins to look around and inspect, Hank stands by as she writes stuff in her notebook. "Do you have a room for Dani?" She asked looking at the older man.

"I do it's upstairs, maybe if I get Dani she'll be able to decorate it the way she wants".

"Due to your long work hours who'd be taking care of Dani while you worked?"

"After school she'd stay at the District till I get off, if I need a baby sitter I have a couple friends I can ask. I know people over at Firehouse 51 I'm sure they wouldn't mind watching her".

"Do you have a safe and secure place for your firearms?"

"Yes ma'am".

Kaylee then checked upstairs and saw everything was fine, she had a smile on her face. Her inspection was now complete and she faced the older man with a smile planted on her face.

"Sergeant Voight I'm happy to announce that you passed the home inspection. I'm confident Dani will be happy here with you".

"Thank you".

"Dani should be good to move in either later today or tomorrow".

"That's great. Thank you again".

Kaylee left the house leaving Hank with a huge smile on his face, he then called Erin the good news and had invited the whole team plus 51 to his house, Will, Natalie, Sharon, and a couple others from Med showed up.

Everyone was standing around they were talking, laughing, then there was a knock at the door which made everyone stop and look as Hank went to open it. Kaylee was back with Dani beside her was the small suitcase that belonged to the six year old.

"Sergeant take care of her". Kaylee said.

"I will". Hank said.

Dani then flung herself at the older man and he picked her up effortlessly, Kaylee left just as Hank carried the six year old the rest of the way in the house.

"Dani I want you to meet your new family".

The six year old was a little shy when she saw the entire group she gripped onto Hank tightly but loosened her grip and smiled. He set her on her feet and went around the room and hugged everyone in the room. After everyone left Dani was beginning to feel drowsy so Hank picked her up and brought her up to the room laying her on the bed covering her up.

"Is this gonna be my room?" Dani asked sleepily.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're gonna decorate it the way you want it". Hank replied, tucking the blanket around her.

"Am I gonna live here forever?"

"We'll see but for now it's time for bed so we can decorate your room tomorrow".

"Ok g'night….daddy".

That had completely caught Hank off guard he froze in his spot, the older man hadn't expected Dani to call him 'daddy' yet. He figured she was a little out of it and didn't know what she was saying.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart".

He then kissed her head and quietly left the room, after leaving the room Hank had a huge smile planted on his face.

The next morning

Hank and Dani woke up, the older man began making breakfast which was pancakes and eggs.

"So sweetheart you have an idea for your room yet?" Hank asked, sitting a plate of food in front of her,

"Not really, I never had my own room before". Dani replied.

"I'm sure we can think of something".

The two ate and Hank was trying to get Dani to talk to get to know her better, to see what her interest are.

"I...I" Dani started but couldn't finish. She was afraid if she told Hank what she liked he'd tell her no.

"What is it Dani, whatever it is you can tell me".

"I like purple and pink". Her voice was soft and she looked down.

"We can paint your room purple and pink if you want"

The six year old looked at her foster father, a happy expression on her face. "Really?"

"Really".

"Thank you daddy".

When she flung herself at him he caught her and held her and didn't freeze when she called him daddy again, it filled his heart with happiness. After Justin was killed he'd was almost shut down from the world now that he has Dani he's starting to feel that happiness again.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and Hank went to open it and saw the team and the guys from 51 showed up.

"Come in everyone". Hank tells the people.

They all enter the house after Dani then made her presence known. "Hi everyone". She chirped.

"Hey kiddo". Matt greeted her.

"How's it goin squirt". Adam says next.

"Daddy says we can decorate my room today". Dani said happily.

Everyone went into shock when they heard Dani call Hank, daddy. They all then had smiles on their faces and hugged the pair. They then headed out to get the stuff for Dani's room, all the guys went to get the paint supplies and other stuff to decorate the room. The girls had taken Dani shopping for new furniture, the six year old looked around at all the choices but had a hard time choosing.

"Find anything you like Dani?" Gabby asked.

"Not yet". The six year old replies.

"I'm sure we'll find something". Erin spoke gently.

"I never had my own room before".

The women tried to hide their anger, when they heard about Dani it fired all of them up and wanted to kill the people who had traumatized her. Moving on the girls continued shopping, Dani found some pink curtains for her room. Erin had found some purple curtains next. The six year old found a new bed set but was afraid to say anything.

"See something you like sweetie". Brett says.

"I...I like the bed set, it's pink and purple it'll match my curtains and it also has butterflies".

Dani replies.

Erin smiled down at the six year old and got the bed set which caused the young girl to smile. "Thank you Erin".

"You're welcome honey".

After picking out a few ore bed sets the girls headed over to clothing, Dani had never seen so many clothes before she'd had always wore the same thing every day. She was so excited that the six year old just started going through all sorts of clothing, jeans, shorts, skirts, t shirts, everything.

"Everything's so pretty". Dani commented.

"You like something sweetie?" Stella asked.

"Yes".

The young girl picks out a few shirts in different colors, a few tank tops, jeans, skirts, she found a few sun dresses. After picking out her clothes the six year old then wanted to find some shoes. The women were so happy that Dani was slowly starting to open up.

On the other side of the store all the guys were picking up paint cans, paint brushes, Matt had gotten some large letters that spelt the young girl's name.

"It's a good thing that you're doing Hank, taking Dani in". Boden said.

"When...when Justin died and Olive moved with Daniel I didn't know what to do now that Dani's living with me I have a second chance at being a father". Hank spoke.

"Dani will have a home at 51". Casey says.

"I really appreciate it".

After a while of shopping they got everything for Dani's room, Hank had even gotten some lights to put up in the room. All the girls were finished shopping too Dani was so excited that she got to choose so many outfits and other stuff. Everyone headed back to Hank's house and the guys got started on Dani's room.

Dani was helping the girls make lunch for everyone else, they all decided to make tacos for lunch.

"So what should I do?" Dani asked.

"You can put the lettuce in this bowl right here". Gabby answered, handing her the stuff.

The six year old then opened the bag of lettuce and dumped it into the bowl and set it back on the cabinet.

"Now what?"

"You can help set the table while we cook". Erin spoke.

"Can I help cook?"

"We'll show you when you're a little older".

"Ok".

"Let's go sweetie". Brett says, taking the young girl's hand.

Once the young girl and Brett were out of the room, Gabby and Stella looked over at Erin who was cooking.

"Erin what else can you tell us about Dani?" Stella asked.

"Um well...Antonio found her in the closet of a drug house. Her father was the leader of the gang we arrested. She was terrified Dani wouldn't get out of the closet for Antonio but when she saw Hank she was relieved, I've never once seen that happen". Erin explained.

"I wanna kill the son of a bitch". Gabby said.

"We all did Gabby believe me".

Before another word was spoken there was a shattering sound and then crying, the women went to see what happened. One of the plates and glasses broke, Sylvie was cleaning up the glass and Dani was in the corner cowering and crying her knees were pulled to her chest. Erin then went to the upset six year old.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Please don't hurt me!" Dani cried.

"Dani it's alright sweetheart it was an accident". Erin spoke softly.

"P-please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

"Sweetie it's ok we're not mad it was all an accident".

"Y-you're not mad?"

"No honey, see it's all clean now".

Sylvie had cleaned up all the glass from the floor and dumped it into the trash can. "See all cleaned up".

The six year old looked up at Erin. "Y-you won't hurt me?"

"No sweetheart why would you think that?"

"I-I'd get in trouble if i broke things or made a mess, s-sometimes I would get hurt if I did that too".

"We won't ever hurt you sweetie we promise". Gabby says softly to the little girl.

"And we won't ever let anybody else hurt you ever again". Erin assured her.

Stella then gave Dani tissue to wipe her face of her tears and the snot. Up in the room all the guys had finished painting and after words they were all covered in pink and purple paint.

"I feel like a princess". Adam said.

"You may feel like that now but it's all worth it for Dani". Kevin spoke.

"All of it was worth it for Dani". Hank says.

"Yes it was". Boden said.

All the guys had went downstairs to see the girls setting up for lunch, Dani had seen her foster father and ran straight to him and Hank effortlessly picked her up and held her. Everyone hadn't seen Hank this happy since Justin was killed, it was nice to see that the older man was happy again.

"After lunch Dani you wanna see what your room looks like". Kelly say.

"Yes please and thank you". Dani replies shyly".

"You're welcome". They all replied.

Everyone gathered around the table and began eating the tacos, after lunch Hank had loaded the dishwasher. The six year old was so excited to see her room but waited patiently for Hank once he exited the kitchen he took her hand and brought her up to her room. Dani was bouncing with excitement ready to see her room and when the older man opened the door to the room the little girl's eyes widen.

The walls of the room were a light pink color and a purple color, when she saw the room Dani flung herself at Hank. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You like it?" His voice was full of amusement.

"I love it. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!".

"You're welcome sweetheart".

"When can we finish decorating?"

"The paint's gotta dry first so maybe later today or tomorrow".

"I love you daddy".

Happiness swelled at Hank's heart when she called him that he wiped his eyes from the tears that burned in his eyes.

Erin was downstairs in the kitchen making coffee when her phone rang. "Lindsay...I'll go tell him thanks".

She then went to go find Hank and she found him talking to Dani. "Hank you got a sec".

"Yeah".

Hank then went over to his surrogate daughter. "What's up".

"We were checking for any other relatives of Dani's but couldn't find any, they did however find her mother's name. Did you ever know a woman by the name of Serena Taylor?"

The older man turned and faced Dani then wiped a hand down his face. "Yeah I knew Serena Taylor she was my CI".


	4. Chapter 4

Erin was a bit stunned, she thought she knew almost all of Voight's CIs. Why not tell her about Serena?

"When was she your CI?" Erin asked.

"About seven and a half years ago, I got a tip from her one day about Marco after that I stopped hearing from her. I figured she left town after that". Hank replied.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"No. If I did, I would have helped her. She probably took off so Marco wouldn't harm her or the baby".

"I still can't believe that son of a bitch is her father".

"No he's not. As far as I'm concerned, I'm Dani's father now he's nothing to her just as she's nothing to him".

"You're doing a great thing for that little girl".

"I'm hoping if possible to fast track to adopt, nothing stopping me".

"What if Marco tries to stop it?"

"I can and will have his parental rights stripped".

Before Erin could speak Dani bounced over to the two, she looked up at the woman with a bright smile on her face.

"Erin you wanna see my room?" Dani asked excitedly.

"Of course I do". Erin replied with a smile of her own.

Hank smiled at his new daughter as the excited six year old took Erin to her new room, he was glad that he was able to give her a home but most of all a family.

After a while everyone had left, Dani had fallen asleep on the couch so Hank had cut the tv off and gently picked her up. The six year old felt herself being moved and she blindly looked around.

"Daddy?" Dani says sleepily.

"Shh sweetheart go back to sleep". Hank said soothingly.

She turned and went back to sleep, once in the room he laid her down and covered her up.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". He whispered.

He kissed her head and went to his room for the night.

The time was now 2:30 in the morning the house was quiet and dark, all of a sudden Hank was woken out of his sleep by a scream. He then remembered Dani, he shot up and ran to her room he got to her door and saw that she was tossing and turning. He then went over to her and gently shook her shoulders.

"Dani wake up sweetheart it's alright, it's just a dream. You're safe wake up sweetie". Hank says soothingly.

The six year old woke up with a start as she looked around frantically till her green eyes saw her foster father.

"Daddy". Dani cried.

Hank gathered his foster daughter into his arms and held her as she cried and the entire time he felt her shaking like a leaf.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart, everything's ok. You're ok, you're safe now. I'm here sweetie". Hank soothed her.

After five minutes Dani had stopped crying and she was slightly shaking, she gripped Hank's shirt in her small fist. She was still afraid of her dream, it seemed all too real for her.

"Wanna talk about it sweetheart?"

"M-Marco...he hurt you...a-and then h-he hurt me".

Hank's blood was boiling the entire time he was ready to pay Marco another visit but he could do that another time at that moment his little girl needed him.

"Dani I want you to listen to me sweetheart ok".

"Ok".

She wiped her eyes and her wet cheeks, as she looked up at her father a couple more tears ran down her cheeks and Hank wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'll never ever let anyone hurt you again".

"P-promise?"

"I promise".

After Dani had calmed down she fell back asleep, just as Hank was about to put the six year old back to bed she clung to him tightly and he gave up. He laid down next to her and she curled into him.

The next morning Hank awoke and when he opened his eyes he saw pink and purple walls and got confused for a moment then it hit him. Dani had a nightmare and stayed with her. He looked down to see her still fast asleep he carefully he removed her from his grip then headed to his room and got ready for the day.

After showering and getting dressed he headed downstairs and started breakfast for him and Dani. Once he started the coffee he heard someone knocking on his door, checking the time and seen it was only past 7:15 in the morning. Who'd be at his house this time of morning?

Walking to the door he opened it and it was Erin standing there.

"Morning Hank". Erin said.

"Morning". Hank replied.

"Is Dani awake?"

Before Hank could answer Dani came down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning sweetheart". Hank greeted her.

"Morning honey". Erin says.

"Good morning". Dani spoke to the two.

The six year old was afraid to ask Erin if she could do her hair, she never had her hair done. It's always been down, knotted and dirty. She never had a female figure in her life so she doesn't know much about doing hair or any of it. The two adults noticed something was off with Dani.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Erin asked.

"C-could you maybe do my hair please". Dani says nervously.

"Of course I can".

Dani was surprised to hear Erin say yes, she was always told no so she never asked for anything or any help. Eagerly the young girl went up to her room to grab her brush and ponytails. The two adults chuckled at her actions and headed back to the kitchen.

"How's Dani?" Erin asked her father figure.

"She's good. Happy. Last night she had a nightmare". Hank answered.

"What happened?"

"She had a dream where Marco hurt me then her".

"I still can't believe someone can do that to a child".

"I wanna kill the son of bitch".

"You and me both".

"I'm hoping to fast track for adoption".

"This is a really amazing thing you're doing Hank".

"Dani deserves a home. A family".

"Yes she does".

A few moments later Dani came down dressed in a light green shirt with flowers on it, a matching green skirt with white leggings and her sneakers in her hands was a brush and ponytails. She stood in front of Erin holding the brush and ponytails and the woman took them smiling down at the six year old.

"How do you want you're hair Dani?"

"Can you do a braid please?"

"I most certainly can".

Erin then began brushing her long blonde hair, it took a few minutes to get all the knots and tangles out till it was soft and silky. She then began braiding the six year old's hair till it was finished.

"All finished honey".

Dani went to look in a nearby mirror to see and when she saw a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you!"

She then hugged Erin tightly then bounced over to Hank the smile still plastered on her face.

"Daddy don't I look pretty?" Her voice was full of excitement.

Hank smiled as he looked down at his daughter. "You look very beautiful sweetheart, go get you're stuff Dani we'll be leaving in a few minutes".

"I get to see where you work again?"

"Yeah you'll get to see where we work again but before that we have an appointment".

"Where?"

"I'm taking you to a friend of mine, he's a doctor".

"I don't like needles".

"He isn't that kind of doctor, this one you talk to him and he talks to you".

"He won't hurt me?"

Hank and Erin both looked and felt heartbroken when Dani asked that, it made the older man furious to hear that. Who could hurt a child to the point they would be afraid of everyone?

The older father got down on one knee and looked at the six year old in the eye giving her a soft gentle look. "Sweetheart nobody will ever hurt you again. Not with any of us around. Not with me around".

Dani then threw her arms around his neck holding on tightly. "I love you daddy".

With a huge smile on his face Hank hugged her back and kissed her temple. "I love you too sweetie".

"See you guys at the District". Erin said.

"See you". Hank replied.

"Bye Erin". Dani spoke.

"Bye sweetie". Erin says, hugging her.

Once Erin had left the father and daughter had left as well, Hank strapped Dani into her booster seat and headed off for Med. He put the radio on for the six year old as she was singing along to it.

After a fifteen minute drive the two arrived to the hospital, Dani made sure to stick close to her foster father. She was still unsure about everyone around her, they all seemed nice but she didn't know. As they walked Hank held onto her small hand, the entire time he kept his guard up once inside the hospital they were met by Maggie.

"Hey Maggie". Hank says.

"Hey Hank, who's this". Maggie replies.

"This is my foster daughter, Dani. Dani this is Maggie she's a nurse here".

"Hi sweetie". Maggie says to the young girl.

"Hi". Dani said shyly.

"Is Dr. Charles around by any chance?" Hank asked.

"Yeah I can page him for you". Maggie answered.

"Thanks".

"No problem". She then turned to the six year old. "It was nice meeting you Dani".

"Bye". Dani spoke waving.

While they waited Will was coming around checking on his patients, he then seen his brother's boss and Dani.

"Hank, how's it going". Will greets the older man.

"Will, how are you?" Hank replied.

"I'm good. Hi, Dani my name's Will you remember me. My friend Natalie and I helped you".

"Hi". Dani says shyly.

"Wanna know a fun secret".

"What?"

"My brother, Jay he works with your dad".

"After we leave here I get to see where he works".

"I bet that'll be very exciting".

Will's pager had went off. "Excuse me, I gotta check on a patient but good seeing you guys".

"See you Will". Hank spoke.

"Bye". Dani says.

The older Halstead waved and went to check on his patient, a few minutes later Dr. Charles and Sarah had found him with Dani.

"Hank how are you". Dr. Charles said, shaking his hand.

"Daniel, Dr. Reese". Hank says, shaking their hands.

"How are you Sergeant". Sarah spoke with a smile.

"I'm good, thank you".

Dani shrank behind Hank hiding behind his leg gripping his pant's leg, the two psychiatrist seen the young girl. Hank then looked to see his little girl hiding behind him he gently brought her around and held her hand.

"Dani these are two of my friends, Dr. Charles and Dr. Reese. You talk to them about your feelings". Hank says to his daughter.

"Hi Dani". Dr. Charles said to the young girl.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Dani". Sarah spoke.

"Hi". Dani says shyly.

"I was hoping one of you wouldn't mind talking with her for a little bit".

"We'd be happy too. Dr. Reese why don't you take Dani some place comfortable, get her a snack and we'll be there in a few minutes". Dr. Charles says to his resident.

"Alright. Ready to go Dani". Sarah said.

The six year old looked up at her foster father silently asking for his permission, Hank looked down at her with a smile.

"Go on sweetheart I'm right here when you're finished". Hank tells her.

Dani then went with Sarah while the two men stayed behind, a smile remained on Hank's face Dr. Charles then glanced over at the older Sergeant.

"How have you been Hank?" Dr. Charles asked.

"Good". Hank replied honestly.

"What you're doing for Dani is amazing".

"Ever since….my son died I never thought I'd be a father again, when I found Dani I don't know something clicked. She became attached to me. All I want to do is give her a home, a family, a new life".

"How's she been coping with everything?"

"Pretty good. She's still having a hard time trusting people but that's to be expected. Last night she had a nightmare".

"Did she say what it was about?"

"Her biological father hurt me then her".

"Give her a little bit more time I'm sure she'll come around".

"I'm hoping to fast track the adoption to make it permanent".

"I'm sure it'll work out in your favor".

"I hope so to".

Sarah and Dani were in the children's playroom, the psych resident was playing with the six year old.

"So, Dani do you like it with Sergeant Voight". Sarah says.

"Yeah. He's my new daddy. My other daddy was mean". Dani replied.

"How was he mean?"

"He hurt me a lot, sometimes he locked me in the closet as punishment if I got in trouble".

"What else would he do?"

"He let his friends hit me. Most days if I got in trouble I wouldn't get anything to eat and when I did eat i ate really fast and got sick he didn't like that very much".

"Where's your mom?"

"She died when I was a baby".

"I'm sorry".

"It's ok. I have a new daddy now and I got a new family".

"What do you like about your new family?"

"They're all nice, I like them. Some of them are police officers, some are firefighters, and some are doctors".

"You met them?"

"They came over when I went to live with my daddy".

"Dani if you ever wanna talk or play you can always come see me".

"Thank you, Dr. Reese".

Sarah chuckled. "You may call me Sarah".

"Ok Sarah".

After playing for a while longer Hank and Dr. Charles went to find the two playing, the smile never left Hank's face for a minute. The six year old looked to see her foster father and ran to him with a huge smile on her face, he bent down to pick her up and held her.

"You have fun sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"I had a lot of fun daddy, I can't wait to come back". Dani replied.

"I'm glad you had fun we're gonna head to the District now".

"Bye Dr. Charles, bye Sarah". Dani says to the two psychiatrist.

"See you around kiddo". Dr. Charles said.

"Bye". Sarah spoke.

Hank set Dani back down on her feet and left the hospital, the six year old held onto her father's hand tightly. After strapping his daughter into her booster seat Hank hopped into the diver seat and headed off for the District.

As he drove he was thinking about his life and Dani's life. He now had to think about Dani. What would he do if he couldn't care for her anymore? Who'd take care of her? What would happen to her? One thing for sure she wouldn't go into the system, he'd be damned if that would happen, being a cop for years he knew what happens to kids who go into foster care most of the cases weren't pretty. Dani needed to be around a family, a true family that would care for her, love her, protect her, he knew what he was going to do.

The two finally arrive to the District, Dani hopped out and went to stand by her father. Even at the District, Hank made sure to keep his guard up as he scanned around for any kinda threats. The six year old loved seeing the K-9 dogs, Trudy was at her desk when she seen her friend and the young girl.

"Hey Hank, hi Dani". Trudy says.

"Hey Trudy". Hank replied.

"Hi Ms. Trudy". Dani said with a smile.

"Sweetheart go wait for me by the stairs I gotta talk to Trudy". Hank looks at the six year old.

"Ok".

Dani headed over to where the stairs were that led to the squad while Hank stayed over by Trudy's desk the entire time she was giving him a curious look.

"What's up Hank?" She asked curiously.

"I was wondering when you and Mouch had minute would you guys mind coming over, I have something to discuss with you guys and Alvin and Meredith". Hank replied.

"Of course".

"Thanks".

"Anytime".

Hank headed over to the stairs where his little girl was, he scanned his hand then punched in his code then the gate opened Dani went first with Hank behind her.

The team was in the squad going over some paperwork, the six year old was at the top and was amazed it may have been her second time there but it still fascinated her.

"This is so cool". Dani commented.

"Yes it is". Hank says with a smile.

Everyone looked over at them and they all had a smile on their face.

"Listen up, you all know Dani. Dani, I would like for you to meet my team". He then pointed over to Antonio's desk. "That's Detective Antonio Dawson. He has two kids who are just a little older than you".

"He's the one who found me too". Dani says with a smile.

"That's right".

"Nice seeing you again Dani". Antonio said with a smile.

Hank then pointed over to Erin's desk. "You already met Erin this morning".

"Hi Erin". Dani chirped.

"Hi honey". Erin replied.

Next he pointed to Jay's desk. "That is Detective Jay Halstead, his brother was you're doctor".

"How's it going kiddo". Jay spoke with a smile.

Dani waved just as Hank kept going, next was Adam. "That is Detective Adam Ruzek, you met him last time you were here".

"Hey Dani, I have a secret". Adam says playfully.

"What". Dani replied.

"I think they're might be more cookies in the lounge".

"Really?"

"Maybe".

After everyone chuckles Hank continued, next was Kevin. "That is Detective Kevin Atwater, he has a brother and sister".

"Are they my age?" Dani asked.

"They're a little older than you".

Next was Alvin. "That is Detective Alvin Olinsky, he's one of my oldest friends and he'll be your uncle".

"I never had an uncle before".

"You'll have a very good one with Al".

"That's right kiddo". Alvin said with a smile.

Lastly was Mouse. "And this is our tech guy, Mouse".

Dani chuckled. "That's a silly name".

"It is". Mouse chuckled.

"Sweetheart why don't you go to the lounge, I'll be there in a minute". Hank tells her.

"Ok daddy". Dani replied.

The six year old bounced from the squad to the lounge closing the door so she doesn't overhear anything. The entire team looked at their boss, nobody hasn't seen him happy since after Justin's death to see him happy was a good sight.

"How's Dani doing?" Antonio asked.

"She's good. Dani's doing well". Hank answered.

"Sarge anytime you need a babysitter you got us". Adam spoke.

"I appreciate it Ruzek".

Down stairs Peter Stone had entered the District and went to Trudy's desk. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Sergeant Voight".

"Follow me please". Trudy replied.

The two headed up to the squad, Hank was still talking with his team when he heard footsteps he turned to see his friend with Peter.

"Thank you". Peter says to Trudy.

"You're welcome". Trudy replied.

The Attorney then turned to the older man. "Hank nice to see you again".

"Peter". Hank said.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Yeah follow me".

The two head to Hank's office and closed the door, Hank sat behind his desk and Peter sat across from him.

"What's going on".

"Marco Adrian he's going to prison".

"Figured as much".

"I understand you're fostering his daughter, Dani".

Hank tensed up when Peter said that, could he try and stop the adoption? Would he take Dani away from him?

"Yeah that's right. I'm hoping to fast track to adopt. That little girl has been through a lot she deserves a stable life. She deserves to have a father that will care for her, love her. She deserves to have a family. A life".

"I can take your case".

"Thank you. Is there anything I should know".

"First we have to get Marco to give up his parental rights".

"Couldn't we just strip him of his rights? He abused Dani, locked her in a closet for days on end. She had no food, no water, no anything. Not to mention he was dealing drugs with her around, using. If it hadn't been for us that little girl wouldn't be alive right now. What more needs to be said".

"He could fight the adoption, you could possibly lose custody".

"Peter there's no way in hell that little girl is going into the system or going back to that son of a bitch. I'm not letting either of those things happen".

"I can try to get his rights stripped because of those facts. If you're serious about adoption, I'd recommend a few character witnesses".

"Alright".

Peter stood then faced the older man. "Hank don't do anything to ruin your chances of this".

"I won't".

The Attorney then left the office while Hank sat at his desk, Dani left the lounge and went found her father in his office. Hank rubbed his hand down his face tiredly.

"Daddy?" Dani spoke from the door.

The older man looked to see his little girl. "Hey sweetheart".

"Is this your office?"

"Yup".

"It's big".

"Yes it is".

"Who was the name you were talking to?"

"His name is Peter he's a lawyer, he puts bad guys in jail after we arrest them".

"Did he put Marco in jail?"

"Yes he did".

He noticed the look on Dani's face and was concerned. "Come here sweetheart".

The six year old went over to her father and he picked her up setting her on his lap, he gave her a gentle look as he put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dani you'll never ever have to worry about Marco or any of them again. Nobody won't ever hurt you ever again, not with me or the others around".

"He always told me if he went away he'll find a way to come back and get me".

"He won't ever get anywhere near you again".

"Promise?"

"I promise".

Dani headed back to the lounge to color, Hank then stepped out of his office and looked to his friend.

"Al you got a sec". He said.

"Yeah man". Alvin replied.

Alvin headed to Hank's office and the door shut.

"What's up".

"I was hoping if you and Meredith wouldn't mind coming over tonight I'd like to discuss something with you two and Trudy and Mouch".

"Yeah of course".

"Thanks".

Hank then went to go check on Dani, the six year old was curled up on the couch fast asleep, he smiled then slipped his jacket off and went to cover her up with it. He then kissed her head.

A couple of hours had went by and Dani had woken up, she saw that Hank's jacket was covering her she slipped it on and headed out of the lounge. Everyone was wrapping up on their paperwork when they seen the six year old.

"Hey Dani". They said.

"Hi". Dani says, her voice still filled with sleep.

She headed to her father's office as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hank had just hung his phone up when he saw his daughter enter his office.

"Have a good nap sweetie?" Hank asked.

"Yeah". Dani replied.

The work day was finally over and everyone headed home for the day. Hank and Dani headed back to his house, once back there they headed inside. The six year old was full of energy, the older man headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

While Hank was cooking Dani was exploring the house and saw all the pictures, when she saw a picture of Hank and Justin she got confused at who he was. After Hank had put a tray in the oven he glanced to see his daughter looking at the pictures he then went over to her. The six year old looked up at her father with a confused look on her face.

"Who's that with you daddy?"

"That's my son, Justin".

"Where is he?"

Hank felt his throat tighten but coughed to continue. "He passed away".

"I'm sorry".

"It's alright".

"Would he have liked me?"

"Sweetheart he would have loved you, he's always wanted a little sister".

A few moments later there was a knock on the door, Dani ran excitedly to the door with Hank right behind her and he opened the door. He opens the door to see Trudy, Mouch, Alvin, and Meredith.

"Come in please". Hank says to the group.

Dani stayed close to Hank the whole time she was still a bit shy around the new people she met.

"Sweetheart you already met Trudy and Alvin. This is Mouch, he's Trudy's husband. And this is Meredith, she's Alvin's wife". Hank introduced the people.

"It's very nice to meet you Dani". Mouch says.

"It's lovely to meet you sweetie". Meredith said.

"Hi". Dani says shyly.

"Sweetheart why don't you go play in the backyard, I'll call you when dinner's ready". Hank tells her.

"Ok".

The adults watched as she ran out to the backyard, they all then sat down at the table. Hank took a deep breath and began talking.

"As you all know I'm fostering Dani, I'm hoping to fast track to adopt her". He began.

"Hank that's wonderful". Trudy said.

"It's such an amazing thing you're doing". Meredith says.

"Hopefully once I adopt her, I'd like for you all to be Dani's godparents. I know normally it's two but I need to know that Dani's in good hands and she's safe should anything ever happen to me".

"We'd be honored". Trudy said.

"We'd love to Hank". Alvin spoke with a smile.

A smile appeared on his face, he knew that his little girl would be in good hands and she'd be safe. Once dinner was ready Hank wanted to tell Dani the good news. Dani sat by her father at the table while everyone else sat in their seats. A few minutes had gone by before Hank spoke up and looked to his daughter.

"Sweetheart, I have some good news". Hank says.

"What?" Dani replied.

"Trudy and Meredith they're gonna be you're godmothers, Mouch and Alvin are gonna be you're godfathers. They're gonna be your godparents".

"What's that?"

"A godparent is someone who looks after you if I can't, so if I was sick or hurt they would take care of you".

That had frightened Dani a little, she had just gotten with her father. Was he sick? Was he hurt somehow?

"But your ok now right?"

"I'm fine now, it's just in case something happens".

After dinner the father and daughter wished everyone good night, Hank saw it was just after 9 in the evening.

"Alright sweetheart go get ready for bed, I'll be up in a few minutes".

"Ok".

The six year old ran up the steps to her room and got ready for bed, he loaded the dishwasher of the dirty dishes. Once that was finished he then went to go check on Dani.

Up in her room Dani had changed into pink princess pajamas, her blonde hair still in the braid. A moment later Hank had entered the room and went over to her, the six year old sat on the bed as she held a book in her hand, her hands were shaking as she held the book.

"Want me to read to you?"

"Would you? Please".

"Sure".

Hank tucked his little girl in and opened the book and began reading, half way through the story he heard soft snoring he looked to see his precious little girl fast asleep. He then kissed her head.

"Sleep tight sweetheart".

He got up and left the room quietly he stood outside the room smiling, he was determined to give Dani a good life. A better life.

The next day

Hank and Dani woke up and got ready for the day, he wore a short sleeve blue shirt with jeans and his boots. He put his badge and gun on his hip. Dani wore a short sleeve purple shirt with blue overalls and white and purple sneakers, she took her hair out hoping Erin could do it again.

Since it was summer Hank didn't have to worry about taking her to school just yet, but for the time being she would go to the DIstrict. He'd want her somewhere he knows she'd be safe and within his and the team's sights.

After packing her stuff up Dani slipped her pink and purple backpack on her shoulders and came down the steps.

"Ready to go sweetheart". Hank says.

"Yup". Dani chriped.

The father and daughter headed out for the day, Hank strapped the young girl into her booster seat and headed off for the District. He turned the radio on and Dani began singing along with it. The entire time a smile was planted on Hank's face.

After ten minutes they arrived to the DIstrict, Dani held onto her father's hand as they went inside. Trudy was inside and seen her friend and now goddaughter.

"Hey guys". Trudy spoke.

"Hey Trudy". Hank greeted her.

"Hi Ms. Trudy". Dani spoke.

"Sweetie you can call me Aunt Trudy now". Trudy says to the young girl.

"Ok Aunt Trudy".

"Oh Hank before I forget, Peter Stone is here to see you. He's in your office".

"Thanks Trudy".

The two head up to the squad, the team was in the squad as they were all talking and joking with each other since they didn't have a case. Once they heard footsteps they opened something acting as if they were doing work. When Hank had seen Peter in his office he felt his breath getting caught in his throat.

He feared that Dani would be taken from him, trying to block out all of the negative outcomes he headed to his office. Dani headed over to Erin's desk.

"Hey sweetie". Erin said.

"Hi. Um could you please do my hair again". Dani says.

"Absolutely".

She took a brush out of the backpack along with a couple ponytails and began doing her hair.

Hank entered his office and saw Peter sitting down, he closed the door so no one overhears anything.

"Peter". Hank greets his friend.

"Hank, I wish I were here on better terms". Peter replied.

"What's going on?"

"Marco Adrian. I tried to see if he'll voluntarily sign his parental rights away he refused".

"So strip them from him".

"That's the thing. He wants to go to court and fight".

"What are you saying?"

"He's fighting for his rights which means he's going to try and fight the adoption".


	5. Chapter 5

Hank stared at Peter in shock and anger when he said that. What gave Marco the right to try and fight the adoption? His blood was boiling, he knew that if he did anything to the asshole he'd lose any chance of adopting Dani.

"Peter there's no way in hell that little girl is going back to that son of a bitch. I won't let that happen". Hank spoke.

"She won't go back to him. For the time being she'll stay with you but when it comes time for the court hearing she'll be back in the custody of DCFS just until its determined where she'll go". Peter replied.

"That bastard abused her, starved her, locked her up like an animal. He used around her and did god knows what else".

"I can use that against him to get his rights terminated but he's going to put up one hell of a fight".

"Why's he fighting all of a sudden? He never gave a damn about Dani, so why now?"

"I don't know".

Peter saw the look that was on Hank's face and knew what he wanted to do. "Hank if you do anything at all to Marco you'll ruin all your chances of adopting Dani".

"Peter that little girl is scared to death by him, she has trust issues right now. She thinks everyone is gonna hurt her. Why? Because of everything he did to her. I'm not letting Dani go back to him".

"Let me worry about this for now you take care of her, with his charges I doubt he'll get custody. Just know I can't promise anything but I will try my best to make sure you keep her".

"Will she have to leave when it's time for court?"

"It's a possibility, they don't want her in an unstable environment and with the case it's gonna get ugly".

"If it comes down to it and she does have to leave, can she stay with someone on the team or someone at 51. Someone she can trust right now".

"I'll see what I can do".

"Get his rights terminated I don't care how you do it, just do it. Dani doesn't need him, what she needs is a father that cares about her, that loves her, who can protect her. She needs a life. A home. A family. He ain't giving that to her".

"Like I said, I'll do what I can".

"It's all I ask".

Before the Attorney left he looked back at the older man. "Hank this is the only warning I can give you. Don't do anything to ruin your chances of this".

"I give you my word".

Peter left the office, he knew he had to tell the team. They were gonna dig up any information they could on Marco. There was no way in hell that his little girl was gonna get taken from him, over his cold dead body that was gonna happen.

Dani was starting to bounce around and get a little hyper, Adam had an idea but for obvious reasons he'd have to run it by Hank first.

"Hey Dani, wanna go to the park? I bet Kevin and I can teach you how to play football". Adam said.

"Really?" Dani replied, her voice full of excitement.

"Yeah you'd have to ask your dad first".

Wasting no time the six year old dashed to her father's office, she then bounced over to her father.

"Daddy". Dani spoke, the smile on her face.

Hank was broken out of his thoughts by his precious little girl. "Hey sweetheart. What's up".

"Adam said he and Kevin could teach me how to play football, can they take me to the park?"

"It's alright with me sweetie, can you tell them I'd like to see them before you guys leave".

"Ok".

He kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, Dani left the office going back out to the squad and went to Adam and Kevin.

"He said yes but he wants to talk to you guys first".

"Alright wait here and we'll be right back". Kevin said.

"Ok".

The two detectives went to their boss's office and shut the door while Dani gathered up some stuff to take with her.

"Kiddo take it to them". Erin said.

"I will".

Adam and Kevin were in their boss's office with the door shut as they faced him.

"You wanted to see us Sarge". Kevin said.

"Yeah. Keep your eyes on Dani while you're out, don't let her out of your sights. Anything happens to her you'll both be looking for new jobs". Hank told them.

"You got it boss". Adam says.

"Understood". Kevin spoke.

"She has her backpack with her, she packed a couple water bottles, a snack. She hasn't had lunch yet. If she gets sick bring her back here I have stuff here".

"Got it".

The two detectives headed out the office, Adam grabbed the football from his desk drawer. The three headed out to the park, the two adults made sure that they still had their weapons and radios but kept the weapons hidden out of view of the six year old. They weren't gonna be explaining that to Hank. While they headed to the park they hadn't noticed that they were being watched by two of Marco's people the began to follow the three but made sure to stay back so they wouldn't be seen.

Adam and Kevin made sure to keep their guards up with Dani around, they knew if anything happened to her they'd be looking for a new job. The six year old made sure to stay close to the two adults, she was starting to trust the team in a way they were all becoming a family.

Erin and Kim were her sisters, Jay, Adam, Kevin, Antonio, Sean, and Mouse were her brothers, Alvin was her uncle, Trudy was her aunt. She finally had a family.

As they were heading to the park the two detectives scanned the area quickly of any threats, once it was clear they started to play with the football.

"Alright Dani, first you wanna hold the ball like this". Adam says, adjusting it in her small hand.

Once her hand was gripping it tightly and her fingers were in position she was ready to throw it.

"Can I try and throw it now?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey Kev go long". Adam spoke.

Kevin was jogging and Dani threw the football perfectly and Kevin caught it, he then threw it under hand and softly so Dani was able to catch it. After playing for a bit, the two detectives needed a quick break while they sat down the six year old played on the playground.

"She's a good kid". Kevin said.

"Yeah, she's like the little sister I never had". Adam spoke.

"It's a great thing what Voight is doing, taking her in like that".

"I still wanna kill the son of a bitch".

"You ain't the only one".

As they talked they didn't see that Dani had wandered off farther down the park, Marco's two people had seen her leave the two detectives and made their way to her.

Dani was walking she kept looking back to make sure she could still see Adam and Kevin all of a sudden she seen two shadows then looked up.

She remembered them from Marco's crew, fear had filled her body without thinking she ran back to the two detectives.

Back over at the bench Kevin started to look around for the six year old when he couldn't see her anymore.

"Hey uh Ruzek, where's Dani?" Kevin asked his friend.

"What are you talking about she right-" He started but stopped when he didn't see her.

"Were dead".

"She couldn't have gotten that far she's six".

As they began searching they heard someone crying and it was very familiar to them.

"Kevin! Adam!" Dani cried.

The two wanted to be relieved but couldn't they were more concerned and worried.

"Hey hey, sweetheart what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"They found me!"

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Marco's friends. Now he's gonna find me!"

"We won't let that happen". Adam gently assured her.

"I want my daddy".

"Let's go".

As they were walking back to the car gunshots began to fill the air.

District 21

Hank got a gut feeling something was really wrong, he kept trying to think of a way to have Marco's right terminated. The team was in the squad doing paperwork when Mouse's phone rang.

"Intelligence...Ruzek slow down I can't understand you….are you guys alright?...Yeah I'll tell them". He then hung up.

The entire team heard that was was ready to get up, Jay looked over at his friend with a worried curious look.

"Mouse what was that about?" Jay asked.

"Ruzek said that there are shots fired at the park where he and Kev took Dani, they're fine".

Erin ran from her desk to Hank's office, she was by his door in a second with a panicked look. "Hank we gotta go".

"What's wrong?"

"Ruzek called, there are shots fired at the park where they took Dani".

Hank shot up out of his chair as they all left the squad, they all headed to their cars leaving with the lights and sirens on. As Hank drove he tried not to think about the negative outcomes, he tried to think as a cop and not as a father. He couldn't lose his little girl he just couldn't.

Adam had Dani in his and Kevin's car, they were still under heavy fire. The six year old was in the back seat of the car on the floor cowering in fear, the two detectives were on the sidewalk as they took cover. They managed to come out and get off a couple of shots.

"Where's that backup?" Kevin asked.

"Should be on the way". Adam answered. He picked his radio up and began talking. "This is Detective Adam Ruzek of Intelligence, me and my partner are taking heavy fire we need that back up now!"

"Back up on route".

The shots stopped, the two look at each other then glance back out where the shots were coming from. A second later they started again just as they were going off Burgess and Roman showed up.

"Atwater! Ruzek! Where's the shooter?" Sean asked.

"We don't know, it could be more than one though". Kevin answered.

"Watch Dani while we go after them, the others should be on the way". Adam told the two.

"Where is she?" Kim asked.

"In the back on the floor".

Kim looked to her partner. "Let's go".

Sean and Kim went over to the boys car and opened the back door to see Dani cowering and crying. Carefully Kim bent down and picked up the young girl, the six year old didn't know who had her as she started fighting.

"Dani, it's alright sweetie it's Kim and Sean". Kim says to her soothingly.

The little girl looked up at her with fear and terror in her eyes. "I want my daddy".

"Let's get you some place safe". Sean said.

The two brought Dani to their car and sat her in the back, Kim was with her the whole time. The six year old was leaned into the woman's side as she gripped her vest. Sean saw Adam and Kevin chasing after the suspects and decided to help them.

"Kim, I'm going to help them you stay here with Dani". Sean said quickly.

"Alright go, just go. I got her". Kim replied.

Sean then ran off to help his friends. Dani kept whimpering she kept looking to see if her father would show up or not, Kim was stroking her hair back hoping to calm her.

"Kim". Dani whispered.

"Yes sweetie". Kim says softly.

"Is my daddy coming?"

"Everyone's on their way".

As they sat in the patrol car they heard sirens and Kim knew that they were approaching. Dani's ear perked when she heard the sirens she wanted to get out of the patrol car but couldn't because she didn't know if it was safe.

The team arrived to the park, Hank was the first one out of his car as he looked around. He didn't see his little girl or his detectives, his breathing began to pick up. The older Sergeant knew that Adam and Kevin could handle themselves but Dani was a defenseless little girl.

Kim looked out to see the team so she looked down to the scared little girl.

"Dani you're dad's here".

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, let's go".

They exited the patrol car and when Dani seen her father she ran straight to him.

"Daddy!" Dani cried.

Hank was able to breath as he bent down and effortlessly picked his baby up, Dani buried her face into his neck crying. He gently rubbed soothing circles on her back hoping to calm her.

"Shh it's alright now sweetheart, you're alright. You're safe now, daddy's here". Hank soothed her.

Dani remained in her father's hold, he pulled away and set her down to scan her for any injuries. Once she was clear of them he pulled her back into one more hug and kissed her head. He pulled away from the hug again giving her a gentle look.

"Sweetheart can you stay here with Kim and Antonio".

"I wanna stay with you".

"I know honey but it'll be for just a few minutes I promise".

"Come on kiddo". Antonio spoke gently.

Kim and Antonio guided the young girl away while the others ran to find Adam, Kevin, and Sean. By this point the three had gotten the gun men, it was the two guys that had been following Adam and Kevin. They were walking back when they seen the team.

"Now you're in for it". Adam told the two gang bangers.

"Nobody scares us". One spoke.

"Especially no cop". The other said.

"Let's see about that".

When Hank seen the two handcuffed men he was furious, he stormed over and punched them both knocking them to the ground.

"You shot at my detectives? My daughter?!" Hank spat.

"She ain't you're kid, Marco wants her back". One said.

"He ain't getting her back. Over my cold dead body".

Hank then looked to his team. "Get them up. Put them in the cage".

Dani was still with Antonio and Kim, she looked down not wanting to face the adults. She figured if she told one of them then Hank wouldn't be mad at her.

"Antonio". Dani spoke softly.

"What's up sweetheart". Antonio replied.

"I didn't mean to wander off".

Antonio and Kim looked at each other confused then they looked back at her.

"Dani what happened".

"After we played football, Adam and Kevin sat down so I went to the playground. I got bored and went for a walk but I made sure that they could still see me I swear. Then I saw them".

"Do you know them?"

"They were Marco's friends. It was Miguel and Juan Salazar, they're brothers. When I seen them I ran back to Adam and Kevin then we heard pop, pop, pop. They told me to hide in the car on the floor while they stayed out there they were doing the same thing".

"Good job kiddo".

"Is my dad gonna be mad at me? I swear I didn't mean to wander off".

"Hey he's not gonna be mad at you, he's gonna be ok that you're safe".

A couple of moments later the team returned with the two brothers, Erin and Jay put one of them in their car while the other went with Sean and Kim. Dani seen her father and ran back to him and he picked her up, she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry daddy". Dani said.

"Sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for this wasn't your fault". Hank replied.

"I wandered away from Adam and Kevin, I was only a minute when I seen them".

"As long as you're alright that's the only thing that matters. But sweetie never go anywhere by yourself again ok".

"Ok. I promise".

"Let's head back to the District".

They all headed back to the District, Dani wanted to ride back with her father so Hank quickly strapped her in her booster seat. Once they were situated they all drove off.

Back at the District everyone headed upstairs, Miguel and Juan were in the cage as they were handcuffed to seperate parts. Dani had fallen asleep on the way so Hank had carried her inside and up to the squad, he by passed his team to his office. Gently he laid Dani down on the couch so she could rest.

He then closed the blinds and quietly left his office, everyone was gathering information on the brothers. Hank looked to Adam and Kevin.

"Ruzek, Atwater, a second". Hank spoke.

The two detectives headed to their boss, they didn't know if they would get yelled at, lectured, or fired.

"Yeah Sarge". Adam said.

"Thank you for keeping Dani safe out there". Hank spoke.

"You're welcome". They said in union.

He didn't bother to bring up her sneaking off, instead he headed down to the cage where the brothers were. As soon as he hit the bottom step he looked into the cage to see the sons of bitches who shot at his detectives and his little girl.

Hank calmly walked over and unlocked the cage he opened it and stepped inside, glaring at the two men.

"Let's talk".


	6. Chapter 6

Hank was beating the two brothers with a crowbar, the two brothers had been screaming in pain and agony but Voight hadn't stopped yet. The older man stopped for a moment.

"Why the hell are you two stalking _my_ daughter?" Hank asked dangerously.

"She...ain't...you're kid". Miguel spat.

"Marco wants Dani back". Juan said.

"When you see Marco and I promise you will, tell him he will never see Dani again as long as I'm around". Hank told the two brothers.

"He'll get her back, one way or another".

After that was said Hank once again raised the crowbar and hit Miguel then Juan. Dani was up in the squad with the team, the six year old was still scared and shaken by everything. The little girl sat on the couch in Hank's office with her knees pulled to her chest, nobody hadn't checked on her since they came in. Erin got up from her desk heading to the office and took a seat next to the shaken six year old.

"Dani, you ok sweetie?" Erin asked gently.

"I didn't mean to run away from Adam and Kevin, I could still see them". Dani spoke quietly.

"We know you didn't mean to run off. Did you know the two men in the park?"

"Yes, they're Marco's friends. Miguel and Juan Salazar. They went out and got things for Marco and the others".

"Do you remember what they got?"

"It looked like medicine but they crushed it up and sniffed it, sometimes they smoked things it smelled really bad".

Erin was in anger and disbelief, they had used and smoked around a six year old. This made her blood boil even more, she wanted to be the one to end Marco.

"Sweetie this is really important but do you remember anything else they did while you were with them?"

"Don't make me say, they could tell Marco and I don't want him to find out".

"Hey hey, Marco won't find out and he won't find you. I promise".

"I'd always be upstairs locked in my room when Marco had people over, I was always to stay out of the way or else Marco would hit me. I snuck out of the room one time they were all acting weird and very angry, I can't remember his name but he was waving a gun around he was yelling. I don't like yelling it scares me. Something about making Ray pay I don't remember, Marco saw me on the step I tried to run back to the room but he caught he hit me hard then locked me back in the room for almost two days".

Erin felt anger and sadness through her, how could someone do this to a child? How could they stomach something like that?

"Do you remember the day we found you?"

"Yes. They were about to leave, Juan locked me in the closet. Everyone was moving a lot then I heard the front open and you guys, Antonio found me then daddy came. I don't wanna go back Erin please don't make go back. I like it here".

"Honey you aren't going anywhere".

"Will I ever have to live with Marco again?"

"No you don't".

"I wanna go home".

"You're safe now sweetie, nobody won't hurt you ever again".

"Where's daddy?"

"He's talking to Miguel and Juan".

"They aren't gonna hurt him are they?"

Erin wanted to chuckle but gave the six year old a reassuring smile. "They aren't gonna hurt him".

"Can I see him? Please".

"I'll go see if he's finished".

"Ok".

Erin got up and left the office she then headed for the cage, Dani eventually left the office and went over to Adam. Adam was tossing a foam ball in the air when the six year old went over to him.

"Hey sweetheart what's up". Adam says.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you and Kevin, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to explore". Dani replied shyly.

"As long as you're safe that's the only thing that matters, but Dani don't sneak off like that again ok".

"Ok, I promise".

Erin made her way to the cage when Hank was returning to the squad.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked.

"Dani needs you". Erin replied.

"Is she ok?"

"She's still a bit shaken and scared but otherwise fine".

Hank heard his surrogate daughter's voice, he heard the anger, sadness, and disbelief in her heard and it made him curious.

"What's going on Erin?"

"Dani told me some things that Marco and some of his sick friends did".

Insistently the older man was sicked to his stomach, what had they done? Did any of them cross a line they shouldn't have?

"What'd the sick bastards do?" Hank's voice became cold and dangerous.

Hank was ready to turn back and finish the two brothers off in the cage if he heard the wrong things.

"They definitely used around her, they'd smoke. Dani told me that she saw Marco and the others getting high and he beat her then locked her in a room for two days. The day we found her apparently they were getting ready to leave when we came".

The older man was furious to what he heard, he wanted to make sure everyone all paid for hurting his little girl. Erin saw the very familiar look in his eyes, she saw his body getting ready to turn.

"Hank no I just told you Dani needs you, don't do anything stupid to ruin your chances of adopting her and giving her a new life".

Hank wanted to make everyone suffer but Peter and now Erin warned him not to do anything stupid to ruin his chances of adopting Dani. As much as he wanted to do something he wouldn't.

"Go see her Hank, she needs you right now".

Without another word the older man walked past his surrogate daughter back to the squad, once he was close enough by he saw his little girl. Dani saw her father and ran over to him, bending down Hank swept the little girl up and kissed her head.

"You're safe now sweetheart. Nobody won't ever hurt you again". Hank whispered.

"I wanna go home daddy". Dani whimpered.

"Let's go".

As Hank carried the six year old she eventually fell asleep on his shoulder he walked through the squad and signed for them to stay quiet. Holding the small girl with one arm he gathered up his stuff with his other arm. He left the squad as everyone looked on not saying a word.

Hank opened the door to his SUV and carefully as he could he put Dani in her booster seat buckling her in he then set his work beside her, closing the door he didn't see Peter standing there which made him jump.

"Sorry Hank. But we need to talk". Peter said.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked a bit worried.

"Marco wants to go to court as soon as possible and fight for custody. Hank this is about to be a very nasty custody battle".

"I'll be ready".

Peter then had a sad expression on his face. "Hank during the duration of the trial, Dani can't be in your custody. She needs to be in a neutral environment. She can't be with you or Marco".

Hank felt his heart and world shatter, he didn't expect the custody trial to happen now and he didn't expect for his little girl to be taken from him during that time.

"Peter you can't take her, she's still terrified. Dani will think Marco will take her and abuse her again".

"I'm sorry it's out of my hands, Dani will be taken as you as you get her home. Court will start tomorrow morning at 10".

"Please don't do this, she doesn't deserve this".

"As I said it's out of my hands".

"Can I at least have a few minutes with her?"

"A few minutes that's it".

The older man got in his car and drove home, as he was driving Hank glanced into the rear view mirror and saw Dani sleeping peacefully his heart broken because in a matter of minutes she was gonna get ripped away from him.

Hank wanted to drive slowly so he can at least have some time with his little girl, it took him a little while before he got to his house. When he arrived he saw Peter with Dani's social worker this was it his little girl was gonna be taken from him for who knows how long. Looking in the back the six year old was starting to wake up.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank said, pain filled his voice.

"Daddy? Are we home?" Dani asked sleepily.

"Yes. Dani, sweetie I need you to listen to me".

Dani heard his tone of voice and got scared. "Daddy what's wrong?"

"You have to go away for a couple of days".

The six year old looked horrified, why'd she have to leave? Did he still want her?

"You don't want me anymore?"

"It's not that sweetie, tomorrow I have to go to court and the judge will decide if you can live with me forever".

"So why do I have to leave?"

"They wanna make sure you aren't caught up in anything, nobody wants you to get hurt".

"I wanna stay with you daddy".

Hank felt his heart break and ache with pain, this was literally physically hurting him by the second.

"I know honey but it's just for a couple of days, I promise".

"No! I wanna stay with you!"

Hank got out of the car and went over to get Dani out of the car, Peter gave him a sad look while the two walked inside. The older man packed a small suitcase for the six year old while he did that the little girl looked on as tears came down her face.

"Daddy please don't make me go please. I wanna stay with you". Dani cried.

"I know you don't wanna go baby but it's just for a couple of days, I promise". Hank assured her.

"Will I live with you forever?"

Bending down to her level Hank looked into her teary green eyes, he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I'm gonna make sure you live with me forever and that you'll never ever have to go back to Marco".

"Will Marco stay in jail forever?"

"Yes he will. Dani, I want you to be brave and strong for me. Can you do that".

"I guess".

"No I know you can, you can be very brave and strong for me. I know you can sweetie".

"Ok, I can do it".

"That's my girl".

He kissed her head and grabbed the suitcase, as they walked down the stairs Dani saw a picture of Hank with a woman she didn't know.

"Who's this daddy?"

When she pointed to the picture of him and Camille he felt many things at that moment. He had a sad expression on his face.

"That was my wife, Camille".

"Where is she?"

"She was really sick and she passed away".

"Like Justin?"

"Justin he was really hurt and he passed away".

An idea had popped into the six year old's head, she was gonna change her name if the adoption was gonna go through.

The two walked outside, Dani held onto Hank's hand tighter she didn't want to leave. Hank felt his heart break into more pieces. Peter reached and grabbed the suitcase from the older man.

"It's only gonna be for a couple of days Hank". Peter assured him.

"Is she gonna be safe?" Hank asked.

"Of course she is, the family is amazing. Their background came back clean, Dani will be safe Sergeant". Kaylee said.

"I had my investigators do the background, they're clean. She won't be found". Peter says.

As much emotional pain as Hank was in he slowly let go of Dani's hand and handing her over to Peter and Kaylee. The six year old dropped the woman's hand jumping her father in a hug.

"I'll miss you daddy". Dani whispers.

"I'll miss you too sweetie". Hank whispered.

After a couple of minutes Dani let go of Hank and went back with the social worker. The olde man watched as Kaylee took his little girl, Peter stood by as he held a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You should call everyone". Peter said.

"Peter she can't go back to him, if she does go back he'll kill her". Hank says.

"I'll try my hardest to make sure Dani stays with you, I can't make any promises".

"I understand".

Peter left to get ready for the trail, Hank called everyone over to his house. In record time the team, a few people from 51 and Med made it to Hank's house, they saw the older man on the couch as tears streamed down his face. Erin rushed over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hank what's wrong? Where's Dani?" Erin asked.

"The custody trial starts tomorrow, Peter came by with her social worker and they took her. He said that Dani needs to be in a neutral environment so she can't be with me or that son of a bitch". Hank spoke, wiping the tears away.

"Whatever you need let us know, we'll do it". Alvin said.

"Peter said I'd need a few character witnesses".

"Consider it done". Antonio spoke up.

"Antonio's right, we'll speak on your behalf if you need us to". Casey agreed with his brother in law.

"I really appreciate it". Hank told everyone.

"Dani's family and we look out for family". Will chimes in.

Hank smiled he was so glad that his little girl had a large and very caring family like this one.

By the next morning Hank was completely nervous, could the trail be over today? Would he get Dani back? Could Marco get custody again? Many things roamed his mind about the whole day, Erin had went over to pick him up.

She wore a red blouse with black slacks and heels, her brown hair was in a high ponytail and her makeup up was light. Erin walked in to see her father figure on the couch.

"Hank you ready?" Erin asked.

"What if I don't get her back? Marco's going to prison. What if she goes into the system? What if-" Hank was cut off by his surrogate daughter.

"You gotta stop with the what ifs, those are gonna kill you what you should be focused on is getting Dani back. When the judge awards you not Marco but you full custody that's the only thing that'll matter".

"We should go before we're late".

"Let's go".

The two headed out for the court house, by the time they arrived everyone had shown up. The whole intelligence team, all of 51, Will, Natalie, Maggie, Connor, and a few others from Med showed up. Alvin's wife Meredith had even showed up. Hank couldn't believe that his little girl had such a great family.

Peter came out to see everyone their and they filled up the courtroom, he headed over to the older man.

"You ready for this Hank?" Peter asked.

"You bet your ass I am". Hank replied.

"Let's do this".

The two walked in and headed over to the table sitting down.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Parker". The guard says.

Everyone in the courtroom stood up as a judge came in and sat down.

"You all may be seated. We are here today to determine physical sole custody of one Danielle Adrian. Mr. Stone you may begin opening arguments". Parker says.

"You're honor, Dani deserves to be in a loving and caring home with a father and a family who loves her. Hank Voight can provide her with that, he loves Dani like his own child. If you look in the courtroom you can see for yourself that this little girl already has a large loving and caring family. If it hadn't been for the Intelligence team who knows what could have happened to this little girl. Her biological father, Marco Adrian has been a terrible father for the little girl. He had done drugs around her, drank, and did who knows what else around her. Dani doesn't deserve to be in that kind of environment, what she does deserve is to go to a place she can call home and be with people who love and care about her. In just a matter of months she already won over a lot of people, she now has a real home, she has a father who can love her, provide love, care, shelter. All I ask is that you make the right decision and give custody to Sergeant Voight". Peter said.

After that Marco's lawyer had gotten up, she had smoothed her black pencil skirt out.

"Yes it is amazing that in a matter of months Dani has people she can call family but what she needs is to be with her real family. I'm not saying what Marco did was right but not everyone is perfect. Nobody is a perfect parent. After talking with him, Mr. Adrian has agreed to go into rehab, go to counseling, and take parent classes. He wants to do right by his daughter give him a second chance, let him be a father again. Sergeant Voight he doesn't have a safe environment, he's not home all the time being a police officer let alone the Sergeant who runs the Intelligence unit is always busy and is never home. Being a police Sergeant is not only a demanding job but also dangerous who's to say that his line of work will put the child in danger? His work is also long and demanding, where would the child be if he has a case? Your honor let Mr. Adrian have a second chance at being a father, one that Dani would love and be proud of". She spoke.

"Mr. Stone, you have a few character witness you'd like to cross exam".

"Yes your honor, my first witness is Detective Antonio Dawson". Peter said.

Taking a breath Antonio had gotten up and went to the stand after being sworn in Peter got up from his seat.

"Detective Dawson, who was it that found Dani locked in a closet?" Peter asked.

"I found her". Antonio answered.

"What state did you find her in?"

"Dani was scared, terrified. She looked like she hadn't bathed in a while, her hair was a mess. It took her a little while to come out".

"When she came out of the closet did she go to you?"

"No she jumped Hank, she held onto him for a good while".

"In the past few months that Dani was with Hank has he ever once hit, mistreated or neglected her?"

"Absolutely not, the second Dani wanted or needed anything he dropped what he was doing and went to her. He's never raised a hand to her".

"In the past few months I'm pretty sure you and your team have grown a bond with Dani".

"Yes we have".

"Detective how do you describe your relationship with her".

"I consider her my niece"

"As a father yourself, do you think Hank Voight would make a good father to Dani?"

"Hank would make a damn good father to Dani, whenever she's upset, scared, anything he'd be the first person she ask for".

"Does she have a relationship with her biological father?"

Antonio glanced over at Marco glaring at him. "Hell no. Dani's terrified of him, if it hadn't been for us finding her he could have killed her".

"Who does she consider her father?"

"Hank".

Peter looked to the judge. "The people rest".

After he sat down Marco's lawyer got up and made her way to the stand.

"Detective, you said that Dani was found locked in a closet correct". She started.

"That's right". Antonio responded.

"Could it have been possible that Dani was simply playing and locked herself in the closet?"

"Ain't no way in hell that happened, the door was locked from the outside not inside. Marco locked her in there as a punishment".

"Is Hank Voight keeping her from Mr. Adrian?"

"He's keeping her safe from him".

"You said that Dani considers Mr. Voight as her father".

"She does".

"Why doesn't she see her biological father that way?"

Antonio chuckled dryly. "That sick bastard beat that little girl, he used around her, had weapons around her, locked her up like an animal. Dani was petrified when I found her she was afraid to say a word to any of us because of everything he did to her. Now counselor you think a child should belong with someone like that? If we didn't find her when we did he could have done god knows what to her".

Without another word she went and sat down, it was now Erin's turn on the stand. She was sworn in and Peter got up to question her.

"Detective Lindsay, it was true that Sergeant Voight took you in as a teenager". Peter started.

"Yes, he and his wife took me in got me clean, in school, and helped me straighten out my life. I'd be dead or in jail if it weren't for him". Erin replied.

"In the past few months that Dani has been with Hank what changes have you noticed".

"They're both a lot happier, Hank's a father again. Dani's in a safe place she can call home and has people that she can call family".

"Have you ever witnessed Hank mistreat, abuse, neglect, Dani in any kind of way?"

"Absolutely not, Hank would die for that little girl we all would. She's apart of our family now".

"Detective Dawson said earlier that you all have grown a bond with her".

"He's right".

"What is you're relationship with Dani since meeting her?"

"Dani's the little sister I never had, I'd do anything and everything to protect her".

"Has Dani ever talked to you about her time with Marco Adrian?"

"Yes she did".

"What did she say?"

"They used drugs around her, they smoked, the day we found her they were actually about to go out but we stopped them".

"Dani saw them using drugs?"

"She told me that she got out of her room and stood on the stairs, she saw them snorting drugs. When Adrian found her she ran but he got her, beat her then locked her in a room for two days".

Peter was finished and Marco's lawyer got up to question the Detective.

"Detective Lindsay, if Dani claims she witnessed this why not say something sooner?" She asked.

"She was scared of what Adrian would do if he ever found out". Erin answers.

"What made you believe her right off the bat?"

"Dani has no reason to lie to any of us".

"So instead of investigating the claims she made you took the word of a six year old child for all you know could have made it up".

"She didn't make it up! You can't make up that kind of abuse, Dani may only be six but she has been through hell and back because of what he put her through!"

"Do you consider Marco Adrian, Dani's father?"

"Not a chance in hell. The only father that Dani will have after this is Hank".

"Do you consider Hank a good father?"

"He's a damn good father, that's why Dani considers Hank her father and not Adrian".

She went and sat down now it was Hank's turn on the stand.

"Sergeant, since meeting Dani it was known that you changed". Peter said.

"I have. I have the chance to be a father again, I never thought I'd have that chance again". Hank replied.

"The day you found Dani, what happened".

"My team were making arrest and I went to find d Detective Dawson, I saw that he had his weapon down and he was in front of a child. When he moved I saw Dani, I felt sick to my stomach. We told her it was safe to come out and when she did she latched onto me, I rode with her to the hospital and stayed with her after that".

"Why's that".

"Dani got scared if I tried to leave her, I felt attached to her. I saw this scared little girl in need of a home, a family, I took her in and I'd do it all over again".

"Two of your colleagues said that you consider yourself Dani's father".

"I do, just because I'm not her biological father doesn't make me any less her father. A father cares for their children, protects them, loves them, shelters them. Marco Adrian isn't a father, he made Dani terrified of him, he did drugs around her, drank around her, beat her, threatened her, and locked her up. I would never do that, I'd treat Dani as if she were my own blood I already do".

Peter sat down then Marco's lawyer got up and went to question the older man.

"Sergeant the day that Marco Adrian was arrested did you at all tell him that he'll never see Dani again". She spoke.

"Yes I did, because he'll never see her again she doesn't need him in her life". Hank said.

"Do you think children should stay with their biological parents?"

"That would depend".

"On what exactly".

"If they don't harm the child, put them in danger, can care for them properly".

"You don't like Marco do you?"

"This ain't about me liking anybody".

"It was said before that you were able to be a father again, what does that mean".

Hank froze, he still had a real hard time talking about his son's death. It haunts him everyday.

"A few years back my son died, that day I lost my only son. My only child. Now that I have a chance at being a father again I'm taking it".

"Is Dani a replacement for your son?"

"Objection!" Peter yelled.

"Sustained". The judge spoke sharply.

Hank was now fuming, how the hell could she ask a question like that? Nobody could ever replace his only son.

"Nobody can ever replace my son". Hank's voice was sharp and firm.

Hank got off the stand and now it was Marco's turn, his lawyer questioned him first.

"Marco, the things that happened to your daughter you did them?" She asked.

"I admit I used when she was around but she was always in her room. I'm not a perfect parent nobody is". Marco answered in a fake innocent voice.

"Have you ever abused or mistreated you're daughter?"

"I spanked her a few times, I never went to the extreme".

"There are claims where she was locked in rooms for days at a time".

"I can't help it if the kid wants to be in her room all day long".

"How do you feel knowing that Sergeant Voight is trying to get custody of Dani?"

"Pissed off. Dani is my child not his, he has no right trying to get custody of a kid that ain't his".

"If you get custody are you planning to change for her?"

"Of course, I said I'd go to rehab, get counseling, and take parenting classes. I'll do anything to get my little girl back".

After she was finished Peter got up and went over to question Marco.

"Mr. Adrian, you just said you do all that for your daughter". Peter said.

"That's right". Marco replied.

"Why not do that sooner?"

"I don't know".

"What's Dani's favorite food?"

"I don't know".

"How about her favorite color".

"Don't know that either".

"How about her favorite cartoon".

"No".

"You don't know a single thing about your child but yet you want her back. What would you do if she had an allergic reaction to peanuts".

"Take her to the hospital".

"I think that's the only smart answer you gave today".

"I love Dani like I said I'm not perfect nobody is".

"The only reason you want her back is to beat her again after she told what happened".

" That's not true".

"Are you mad that another person chose to be a father to your child when you weren't?"

"You're damn right I am, he has no busy raising my daughter".

"I think you mean his daughter".

After Marco got off the stand the judge then spoke.

"After everything that I heard and everyone's testimony I came to my decision. I hereby award physical sole custody of Danielle Adrian to…Hank Voight. Court is adjourned".

After the gavel slammed down everyone cheered for Hank, a moment later Kaylee came in the court with Dani. The six year old ran to her father, Hank had swept her up holding her tightly.

"Do I get to live with you forever?" Dani asked.

"Yes you do". Hank chuckled.

"Hank, I just spoke to Judge Parker. If you want we can do the adoption now". Peter informed him.

"Really?"

"Yes".

"Ready to do this sweetheart?" Hank asked his little girl.

"Let's do it". Dani says.

"Alright now that everyone is gathered here, Dani do you know what adopted means". Parker says.

"I get to live with my new daddy forever right".

"That's right you also get to take his last name. Would you like to add anything to your name?".

The six year old looked to Hank. "I…I was kinda hoping my new name could be Danielle Camille Justine Voight. If you're ok with that".

Hank smiled as a couple tears ran down his face, Dani wanted to take the names of his late wife and son. Everyone else smiled as tears ran down their eyes, Erin had more tears running down her eyes because she knew that both Camille and Justin would love this and she knew deep down Hank knew it to.

"I'm ok with that sweetheart". Hank assures her.

"Ladies and gentlemen here is now, Danielle Camille Justine Voight". Parker said.

Everyone cheered, Hank held his little girl tightly to him and kissed her head.

"Celebration at Molly's". Herrmann told everyone.

"Herrmann there's a six year old here". Gabby told him.

"We'll get some kid friendly stuff".

" Ready to go sweetheart". Hank looked to Dani.

"Ready". Dani said.

The six year old was ready, she had a new life, a family, a home, and a father. She couldn't have been happier. Hank was over the moon he had his little girl with him and now the two were ready to take on whatever life threw at them.

….

The story isn't over!


	7. Chapter 7

A few months have passed since the adoption and everything has been great. Dani loved her new life, she had the most amazing family. Antonio and Alvin we're her uncles, Trudy was her aunt, the guys were her brothers, and the girls we're her sisters. The six and a half year old had the perfect family.

Hank loved having his little girl, he had a second chance at being a father. Dani would follow him almost anywhere, she was his shadow. The older man loved being a father again, his little girl had always put a smile on his face.

Early one morning Hank woke up and got ready for work, he checked in on Dani and saw that she's still sleeping which was very odd. The six and a half year old was always up before him but this time she wasn't. Getting concerned he went over to her.

"Dani, wake up sweet girl. Come on baby wake up". Hank says, gently shaking her.

The little girl awoke but was very dizzy and felt extremely nauseous, she blindly looked at her father.

"Daddy, I don't feel good". Dani said, her voice cracking.

He then felt her forehead and it was warm. "You're burning up sweet pea".

Hank then had to decide what to do, he couldn't get a baby sitter at the last second, then an idea popped into his head.

"Wanna come to the District with me?"

"Ok".

Normally Dani would be excited about going to the District but this time not so much. She was very tired.

" Do I gotta change?"

Dani was wearing a soft grey shirt and on it, in pink it read, ' _Daddy's little princess'._ With a pink crown. She wore the matching pink shorts.

"You can stay in your pajamas, I'm gonna go pack you a bag and we'll go".

All the little girl did was nod, Hank kissed her head and left the room. The older father then went to pack her Frozen backpack, he put in some medicine, a couple of cans of soup, the thermometer, a sweater, a blanket, and a few other things.

He put the backpack on his shoulder and went back to get his sick little girl. Dani sat on the bed waiting for her father, she was so sick that she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Her eyes kept closing but she woke up, Hank walked in and saw his little girl reaching out for him. Going over he picked her up, Dani wrapped herself around her father and buried her face into his neck.

Hank then carried his little princess out of the house, the father daughter duo then headed off to the District.

During the drive Dani whined and whimpered in the back, Hank slowly felt his heart break. It had been a long while since he took care of a sick child and to hear his little girl whining and whimpering in pain it killed him.

"Make it stop daddy". Dani whimpered.

"It'll be alright sweet girl". Hank comforted her.

Hank was now pulling up to the District, he grabbed the backpack putting it on his shoulder. Opening the back door he unbuckled the six and a half year old from her booster seat, she looked over to her father with sunken eyes.

"I-I'm cold".

The older father then pulled her Frozen blanket out wrapping her in it and picked her up, once again Dani had wrapped herself around her father. Her small arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her little legs wrapped tightly around his midsection. Hank then walked inside, when Trudy had seen her friend walk in she noticed that she was carrying her goddaughter.

"Oh my god is she ok". Trudy said concerned.

"Dani's sick, I think she caught a bug from a kid at school". Hank answers.

The older woman looked at her sick goddaughter, Dani had fallen back asleep on her father's shoulder. She ran her hand over her goddaughter's head.

"I'll be right up to help Mouse".

"Thanks Trudy".

"No problem".

The older man then headed up to the squad, Trudy buzzed him since his arms were full. Hank sent a grateful smile over to his friend, using his free hand he opened the gate and headed up. He was half way up when he heard the the team goofing off as usual, Dani had started to stir awake due to the loudness.

Once he reached the squad everyone saw him carrying Dani, Erin rushed over to see her surrogate little sister.

"Is she ok?" Erin asked.

"She's sick, I think she caught a bug from a kid at school". Hank answered.

Adam and Kevin were back and forth bickering about something, Hank gently handed his little girl over to Erin who took her and cradled her. The two detectives didn't see their boss but they stopped when they both felt sharp slaps upside there heads, they were about to protest but stopped when they saw the look on Hank's face.

The look on Hank's face said, ' _wake her up and I'll kill you'_. They quickly stopped their bickering. Hank sighed, sometimes it was like dealing with grown children instead of detectives. He then got his little girl back from Erin and carried her to his office, closing the door he laid her down on the couch and set her backpack down.

He then pulled out her medicine and set it up, gently he shook her awake. "Dani, wake up baby, come on sweet pea wake up".

Dani then woke, her eyes fluttered open through green blurry eyes she managed to make out her father. "D'ddy?"

"Time for some medicine sweetie".

"Don't want any".

"It'll help you, the quicker you take the quicker it starts to work and you'll feel better".

The six year old then took the medicine and Hank handed her the orange juice. Hank smiled gently at her.

"That's my brave girl. You rest now ok".

"Are you still gonna be here?"

"I have to go catch bad guys so Mouse and Trudy are gonna keep an eye on you".

"But I want you to stay".

"I know honey, by the time you wake up I'll be back".

"Promise?"

"I promise".

He kissed her up and made sure the blanket was wrapped around her securly, a second later Dani was once again fast asleep. Hank then quietly left the room closing the door behind him. Everyone knew not to wake the six year old or else they'd be in deep trouble.

Pulling out the white board with a picture and writing on it, Hank then slapped the picture pointing to it with this thumb.

"Tyrone Harris, known trafficker, from what we know he traffics people, drugs, weapons, and money". Hank states.

"I remember him, back when I was in Vice we tried to pin a triple homicide on him but could never prove it. When we tried to look for him after that he disappeared without a trace, looks like he came back". Antonio spoke from his desk.

"Where's he been all this time?" Adam asked.

"Nobody knows, he got out of dodge until things cooled down. We got a tip that Tyrone is coming back to make a deal then he's hailing out of town again, this is our only chance to stop him". Hank told his team.

After that everyone then went to get ready, Hank then went over to Mouse. The tech saw his boss coming and probably figured what he was gonna ask.

"What's up Sarge". Mouse spoke.

"I need you to keep an eye on Dani, Trudy's coming up to help out". Hank said.

"You got it".

"All her stuff is in her backpack, her medicine, juice, soup, I packed her a sweater in case she got cold. She has her blanket now. If she wakes up you can heat her up a can of soup she likes to eat it with her goldfish crackers. I packed her dvd player and a few movies if she gets bored".

Mouse had chuckled but hit it into a cough, he knew Hank was gonna be the over protective parent. They'd all grown use to it in the past few months. Dani had even grown to it.

"Got it sir".

Before heading down to get ready Hank once again checked in on his little girl, when he opened his door he heard Dani snoring and she let out a few harsh coughs. He went over and kissed her head, he then whispered something in her ear.

"I love you my sweet girl".

Then as quietly as he could he left the office and went down to get ready to head out with the team.

Mouse was a bit nervous, he had watched Dani before but this time it was different. She's sick. He never watched a sick child before and Hank trusted him to watch the six year old, Trudy came up to help with her goddaughter.

The older woman sat in the office with Dani, as she looked at the little girl it was hard to believe that Hank only adopted her a few months ago. It seemed like Dani had been his daughter forever.

Meanwhile

The team was on there way to the deal, once they were there they were all getting out their cars and moving into position. Hank was trying to focus on the case and not his little girl, he tried pushing all that to the back of his mind but somehow it still creeped to his mind. Was she alright? Is she ok with Mouse and Trudy? All that and more was roaming his mind.

Jay was looking through the window, the deal had just went down and Kevin looked over to his boss who gave the nod. The detective then busted the door in and they all swarmed in.

"Chicago PD!" Adam yelled.

Everyone in the warehouse ran like mice, Tyrone ran out of there like a bat outta hell. Hank stormed in, he wanted Harris alive. The trafficker wouldn't stop running which caused Hank, Antonio, and Erin to chase after him. Tyrone had turned for a moment shooting at the three, they took cover. Once the shots have stopped they continued there chase.

As Tyrone ran he then once again turned to shoot at the three, Hank didn't make it out of the way in time. He ended up with three bullets in his vest, sending him down to the ground.

"Hank!" Erin called out.

Antonio then chased the son of a bitch who shot his boss and friend, when the others heard that they followed the voice. When the others arrived they saw Erin holding Hank's head, the older man was screaming in pain.

"That son of a bitch". Hank growled.

He tried to get up only for Erin to hold him down. "Hank you need to sit still".

"What I need is to find that son of a bitch".

"Should we call a bus?" Adam asked.

"No"

"Yes". Erin said.

"I don't need an ambulance Erin, I'm fine". He then looked to his other detectives. "Go find Tyrone".

The others have ran off while Erin stayed with her father figure, it took Hank a few minutes to finally get back to his feet the whole time his midsection hurt like a bitch.

"Hank you need a hospital to get checked out".

Hank then turned to face his surrogate daughter. "You wanna explain to Dani that I'm at a hospital getting checked out. Because I don't".

"Dani will get scared but she'll be ok".

"I'm not doing that to her".

Erin sighed, he was a very stubborn son of a bitch at times and this was one of those times. She figured that he'd put Dani first and now he always would.

Meanwhile

Back at the District, Dani was getting worse. She was getting sharp pains in her side but she hadn't told anyone because she didn't want them to worry But it kept getting worse by the minute, Trudy cradled her sick goddaughter in her arms. All of a sudden the six year old felt something lurch in her stomach, as quickly as she could she got out of Trudy's hold and ran out the office.

Mouse heard the office door open and saw the little girl run out as fast as she could, but ended up throwing up on the floor. He then rushed over.

"You alright Dani?" The tech asked softly.

"Don't..feel good…Mousey". Dani whimpered.

Trudy then radioed for an ambulance, Dani then threw up on the floor again.

"I..want...my daddy".

"It'll be alright kiddo".

The six year old whimpered in pain, a few minutes have gone by when Gabby and Brett arrived rushing up to the squad. They saw the little girl covered in vomit, they also saw the tech and the desk sergeant around her.

"Guys back up a little give us some room". Brett said.

"Dani, you ok honey". Gabby says softly.

"My...tummy hurts...make it...stop". Dani whimpered.

"How long has your tummy been hurting sweetie?

"All...day. Daddy...doesn't know".

"Dani, I'm gonna press on your tummy tell me where it hurts".

"Ok".

Gabby then began to gently press around the little girl's stomach area, when she pressed down on the right side Dani screamed in pain. The two paramedics looked at each other which caused Mouse and Trudy to panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Trudy asked.

"Looks like appendicitis, we have to get her to Med". Brett answered.

"What's that?" Dani asked.

"The doctor has to take your appendix out". Gabby says gently.

Dani was now paralyzed in fear, she wanted her father. Mouse carefully lifted the little girl into his arms and they brought her out to the ambulance. Trudy rode with her goddaughter while Mouse called Jay.

"Jay oh thank god, there's something wrong with Dani". Mouse said into the phone panicking.

Meanwhile

Tyrone was finally caught and they brought him out, Jay's phone then rang.

-Hey man, what's up. Jay answered.

-Jay oh thank god, there's a problem with Dani. Mouse came on panicking.

That caused the detective to panic. -What happened Mouse.

-Dani started throwing up like crazy and said her stomach hurts. Trudy called for an ambulance and rode with her to Med. Brett said it's appendicitis.

-Alright, I'll tell Voight.

Quickly hanging up everyone saw Jay with a distraught look on his face, Hank then moved closer to his detective he heard the, "I'll tell Voight' part.

"Halstead what is it?" Hank asked.

"Mouse said that Dani started throwing up like crazy, something about her stomach hurting. Platt rode with her to the hospital. Brett said it's appendicitis" . Jay told everyone.

Hank felt his heart drop, his little girl was on her way to the hospital and he wasn't with her. Without another word the older man went and got in his car turning on the lights and sirens speeding off down the streets as half the team followed and the others took Tyrone back to the District.

Chicago Med

Dani was now at the hospital, Will and Natalie were trying to work on her but the six year old fought them.

"I want my daddy!" Dani yelled out, her voice raspy.

"He's on his way sweetie". Trudy told her.

"Dani, we have to look at your tummy". Will spoke gently.

"No! I want my daddy!"

"It's ok honey, we won't hurt you". Natalie coaxed.

"I'm scared, I want my daddy".

"He's on his way sweetheart I promise. You think you can be a brave girl until he gets here".

"I guess so".

The little girl finally stopped fighting and let the doctors examine her. A few minutes later Hank rushed into the hospital, fear and worry was filled in his body as he frantically searched the ER when he saw his friend he rushed over.

"Trudy, where's Dani?" Hank asked worried.

"Right in here, I think they're about to take her to surgery". Trudy answers.

He stepped in the trauma room, the two doctors looked over to see the older father. When Dani saw her father she began reaching out for him.

"Daddy". Dani spoke in a raspy voice.

Going over to his little girl he brushed her frizzy blonde hair off her damp forehead, he gave her a gentle smile.

"It's ok sweet girl, daddy's here now you're ok". Hank said gently.

"They have to take my appendix daddy, I'm scared".

"It won't hurt baby, I promise. You're gonna be asleep the whole time".

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be right here when you wake up sweetheart".

"Hank we have to take her up to surgery now". Will told the father.

The older father looked back down to his scared little girl. "I want you to be brave for me, can you do that?"

"Yes. I love you daddy".

"I love you too sweet girl".

Dani was then wheeled out of the room and up to the OR, the whole time Hank felt his heart shatter. His little girl needed surgery, that was the one thing he couldn't protect her from. Her own body.

Everyone stood around pacing waiting to hear something on the six year old. Hank couldn't do anything except pace and sit, he was on his third coffee trying to keep his nerves calm.

After what seems like forever but it was only an hour, Will and Natalie approached the older father. When Hank seen them wasting no time he rushed over to them.

"How's Dani? Is she ok?" Hank asked quickly.

The two doctors chuckled and gave him reassuring smiles.

"Dani's just fine, she's in recovery. She'll be a little groggy due to the anesthesia". Natalie says.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course". Will said.

Once Dani was brought to a room, Will had escorted the older father there. They got to the little girl's room, the six year old was still asleep Hank then shook Will's hand then went in the room.

He saw his little girl's face and she looked so peaceful, her face was angelic. Hank kissed her head and brushed her hair back off her forehead, he noticed how her forehead felt warmer compared to that morning.

A few minutes later Dani had stirred a little waking up, her eyes began fluttering open. She felt like there was a weight on her eyes. Her eyes finally opened and she looked over at her father.

"Daddy". Dani's voice was weak and groggy.

Snapping his head over, Hank smiled when he saw his baby awake. "Hey pretty girl".

"You're here".

"I am, I never break a promise. How do you feel?"

"My tummy doesn't hurt anymore".

"The doctors fixed you".

"When can we go home?"

"Probably in a couple of days, they wanna make sure you're strong enough to go home".

"I was brave like you".

"Yes you were sweetheart, you were very brave".

Her eyes began to droop close and she mumbled something. "Was I brave like Justin?"

A lump had formed in Hank's throat, he swallowed it and gave her a smile. "Yes baby you were brave like Justin".

"Can you lay with me daddy? You keep the bad dreams away".

"Of course I can sweet girl".

Being very careful of the wires Hank got next to his baby girl and she cuddled into him. Dani laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, she was slowly being lulled to sleep but she fought it. The older father brushed her hair back and watched as her eyes droop closed.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, daddy's here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you".

"G'night daddy, I love you".

Kissing her head, Hank rested his cheek on her head. "I love you too my sweet girl".

…

A/N: A secret about Dani will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Stay tuned in for more!


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a couple of days since Dani's surgery, Hank had taken off to help her and left Antonio in charge of the team. He and Dani stayed downstairs during the day and went upstairs when it was time for bed, one afternoon while Hank was making lunch Dani was roaming around the house. She looked at all the pictures of Hank, his family, and a few of the team. When she looked at a picture of Justin she wondered what it would be like to have him for a brother.

The six and a half year old then went upstairs, she noticed one room always stayed closed she figured it was Justin's room. Slowly she went over to the door and opened it, the bed was still made, the closet and dresser still full. Hank didn't have the heart to get rid of his son's stuff it was the only reminder he had. Dani went in the room and looked around, as she looked around she came across a photo album.

Sitting down on the bed she went through it, there were a lot of pictures of Justin with his parents, a few with Erin, but one picture stood out to her. She found a picture of Justin with her mother, even though her mother died when she was a baby she found a picture of her and always kept it. How did Justin know her mother?

Hank noticed it got too quiet in the living room he checked to see it was empty, he then went upstairs to check. He noticed the door to his son's room was open, he looked to see his little girl looking at a photo album.

"Whatcha looking at sweetie". Hank said.

"Pictures". Dani replied.

"Oh yeah? Can I look".

"Ok". She then looked to her father. "Daddy, can I ask you something".

"Anything honey".

"How did Justin know my mommy?"

A confused look was then planted on his face. "What are you talking about Dani?"

"I found this picture of Justin with my mom, I didn't know he knew her".

She handed the picture to him and he looked at it in shock. How did his former CI know his son? One thing he always made sure of was to not mix his personal life into his work. When he looked at the picture it was taken almost seven years ago, if he did the math correctly in his head. Dani's almost seven, the picture's almost seven years old. If he did the math correctly...it couldn't be. Could it?

His mind was overloading with all this, maybe Erin might know. Justin confided in her more than anyone.

"Dani, what do you say after lunch we head to the District to see everyone?"

"Really?"

"Yup".

Hank then picked her up and carried her downstairs, something still on his mind. Was his son Dani's biological father? Once they got downstairs he set Dani in the chair and then brought her a plate of chicken tenders with mac and cheese he then got his plate and began eating.

His mind couldn't leave the fact that his son knew Serena, how'd they know each other? Where'd they meet? So many things more roamed his mind. He needed to know the truth. After they were finished eating the six and a half year old went up to her room and changed. Hank then took two plastic bags and dropped Dani's cup in one and his in another. He was gonna get his answers.

Dani had changed into a white t shirt with a flannel, she wore blue shorts and wore her tan boots, she left her hair down because she had wanted Erin to do it. Quickly grabbing some hair stuff she put it in her Frozen backpack and left her room. Hank heard his daughter coming and quickly hid the bags by shoving them in a bag.

"Ready daddy". Dani tells her father.

"Let's go sweet pea". Hank smiled.

When he looked at the six and a half year old he then saw how she sorta looked like his son. She had Justin's nose, his mouth, the shape of her eyes. Looks didn't matter he needed to know if the little girl he's raising is his granddaughter or not, but no matter what she's still be his little girl no matter what the results say.

The father daughter duo then set out for the District, as Hank drove he couldn't help but glance in the back and look at his precious little girl. Had this been some miracle or something? An act of god maybe? He could have another part of his son and for seven years he never knew. Could this have been why he felt attached to her? He had many questions but he knew he'd never get the answers because his son and Serena are gone.

He made a mental note to get Serena's last known address maybe she left something behind before she died. Hank remembers when Olive took Daniel and left his practically broke, he had lost his son and then his grandson now he has a second chance at being a father and a grandfather. Something then popped into his head. How was he gonna tell Dani the truth?

Her whole life she believed and thought Marco was her father, how would she react if she found out her adopted father's son is her real father? Would she still accept Hank as her father? Would she treat him differently? One thing he knew is once he found out the truth he wasn't gonna tell Dani right away, she's too young to understand.

About ten minutes later they arrived to the District, Dani got excited and wanted to jump out right away but couldn't due to her side. As carefully as she could she got out of the car just as Hank rounded to the sidewalk he left the bag in the car the young girl grabbed her father's hand and they went in.

Trudy was at her desk as usual she was reading her paper when her friend and goddaughter walked in she quickly rounded her desk and hugged the two.

"It's so good to see you two". Trudy said.

Dani giggled. "Aunt Trudy, you saw us yesterday. You and Uncle Mouch".

"I know it's just so good to see you".

Hank and Dani then headed upstairs while Trudy went back to her desk, Sean and Kim then headed over to her.

"Hey Sarge, how come you're never happy to see us?" Sean asked.

"Because you're not my favorite and I'm always happy to see you". Trudy replies.

"When?" Kim asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm smiling on the inside, my heart is smiling right now".

"You actually have a heart? I thought it was covered in ice". Sean joked.

She then shot him a pointed look. "Get back to work patrolmen".

The two then left while Trudy got back to her reading. Dani was going up the steps with Hank right behind her, the six and a half year old loved making entrances when heading to the squad. The team was busy with their paperwork and didn't notice their boss or Dani.

"Hi everyone!" Dani says excitedly.

Everyone then looked over to see the little girl and she took turns hugging everyone, Hank then walked over to his surrogate daughter.

"You got a sec". Hank said quietly.

"Yeah". Erin replied.

The two then headed to his office and shut the door, taking a deep breath Hank looked to his surrogate daughter. Erin looked at her father figured very worried. What was going on?

"Hank what's wrong? Is Dani ok?" Erin's voice full of concern.

"Did Justin ever mention Serena Taylor to you?"

"Not that I can recall. Why would he know Dani's mother? How would he know you're CI?"

"Dani was in Justin's room and found an old photo album, this picture was in there".

Hank handed over the picture to his surrogate daughter and she stared at it in shock. Why didn't her brother ever mention this? If she had to guess Justin didn't want it to come out that he was with his father's CI. Erin was still in shock to speak that's when she was handed another picture.

"Here's a recent one of Dani. Tell me what you think".

Looking between the two pictures Dani had her mother's long blond hair, emerald green eyes, she had Justin's nose, his mouth, the shape of his eyes.

"That picture is almost seven years old". Hank pointed out.

"Dani's almost seven". Erin realized. She then looked at her father figure with wide eyes. "Hank do you think…

"I think Dani is Justin's".


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time in her life that she knew of Erin is speechless, had the little girl who's like her sister could actually be her niece? After the shock had worn off she looked back to her father figure.

"So what are you gonna do?" Erin asked.

"I'm gonna take a sample from me and Dani to Med hoping they'll run a DNA test for me, I need you to find me a last known address for Serena".

"Done. Hank what if and it's a really big if, what if Dani is Justin's? How are you gonna tell her the truth?"

"I'll tell her when she's older she's too young to understand right now".

"I agree. Go drop that stuff off at Med and I'll look up Serena's last known address and send it to you".

Hank was getting really emotional about the whole thing and Erin knew it. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok Hank, I promise".

"I could have another grandchild and I never knew it, for almost seven year I never knew. She was being abused, neglected, she could have died".

"This isn't on you, it isn't on Justin, neither of you knew. Don't blame yourself, if Dani is Justin's you can step up for her. Be the father she never had".

"How am I gonna tell her the truth?"

"I don't know".

"I'm gonna take the samples to Med, find me an address for Serena. I need to know the truth".

"You got it".

Hank coughed to get the lump out of his throat and went out to the squad, as soon as he opened the door he heard his little girl's sweet laughter and when he heard closely she almost sounded just like his son.

"Dani, come here sweet pea". Hank calls for his daughter.

The six and a half year old went to her father, normally she'd run but couldn't she she took her time going to him. She looked up at him, her bright green emerald eyes shining she gave him a bright smile.

"Yes daddy". Dani responded.

"I have a few errands to run, you're gonna stay here with everyone ok".

"I wanna come with me".

Hank bent down and brushed some hair behind her ear. "The errands are gonna be long and boring besides you've been wanting to come and see everyone".

"Ok, I'll stay. Maybe I can play a prank on Adam". She whispered the last part so the detective wouldn't hear.

That caused the older man to chuckle. "Get him good honey.

He hugged her and kissed her head, Hank had a little faith and hope that Dani was in fact his grandchild. He'd have another piece of his son. Going to his car he got in and looked at the bags that held his and Dani's cups, he wanted- no he needed to know the truth. The older man then drove off to Med.

Erin began typing on her computer looking for anything about Serena. She could feel everyone staring at her, glancing up the only people who were looking at her were Antonio, Jay, and Alvin. She didn't know what to do, it wasn't her place to say anything until the results came back but she figured they were gonna find out the truth anyway. She signed for only them three to follow her to the lounge, they went while Erin went over to Mouse.

"What's up?" Mouse says.

"I need you to find a last known address for a Serena Taylor and send it to Hank". Erin tells him quietly.

"You got it".

She was thankful that the tech was doing that and was even more thankful that Kevin and Adam were keeping the little girl busy. Erin got into the lounge and shut the door facing the three.

"What's going on?" Jay asked first.

"Is Hank in trouble?" Antonio spoke next.

"No. He had to take something to Med though". Erin answered.

"Is he ok?" Alvin asked concerned for his friend.

"He's fine. Hank took a DNA sample to Med".

"DNA? From who?" Jay asked confused.

She paused and took a deep breath. "From himself and Dani".

"Why would he need DNA from Dani unless...is Dani his child?" Antonio says in shock.

"She's not Hank's child but there's a chance she could be Justin's".

Chicago Med

Hank arrived to the hospital carrying the bag he walked inside, Will was doing his rounds when he saw his brother's boss.

"Hey Hank, is Dani alright?" Will asked.

"Yeah she's good thanks. Will, I need a huge favor". Hank replies.

"Shoot".

"I need you to have these two samples tested".

Will took the bag into his hands and gave the older man a confused but worried look. "Hank what is it?"

"These are DNA samples from me and Dani, I need you to run them and put a rush on it".

"Could Dani be yours?"

"Not mine. My son's, I need to know the truth Will this will help me".

"You got it. The results should come back in a few days though".

"Thank you and let's keep this between us for now".

"You got it".

Will then brought the bag to the lab while Hank left, he got a text message from Mouse with a last known address for Serena he then headed there.

District 21

The three men stood in the lounge completely stunned, how was it possible that Justin fathered a child and never knew about it? Erin looked down for a second.

"Is there any proof?" Alvin asked.

Erin then reached for the photos out of her pocket. "This one is of Justin and Serena almost seven years ago. Dani's almost seven, do the math. Now here's a recent one of Dani. Compare them".

They then looked at the picture and noticed how Dani did have some of Justin's facial features. She most definitely had his mouth, his nose, and the shape of his eyes. They noticed when she laughed or smiled it reminded all of them of Hank's son.

"That picture was taken almost seven years ago, Dani's almost seven. Do the math".

"Wasn't Serena one of Hank's CIs?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah".

"How does the son of a cop meet one of his father's CIs?" Jay asked.

"I don't know all I do know is that Hank will find out the truth".

"What are we gonna tell Dani?" Antonio says.

"Nothing, Hank said he'll tell her when she's older. She's too young to understand right now. Just don't say anything until the results come back".

They all nodded in agreement just then the door of the lounge was opened by Dani she was going over to the coffee machine. A look of amusement was then planted on the faces of the adults.

"Whatcha doin kiddo?" Antonio asked.

"I wanna play a prank on Adam". Dani replies, her voice full of excitement.

"By making him coffee?" Jay says with a raised eyebrow.

"It's gonna be special coffee".

"How's it gonna be special?" Erin said amused.

"You'll see and don't tell him".

"Our lips are sealed". Alvin told his goddaughter with a smile.

The six and a half year old couldn't reach the coffee pot or cups so Jay got the cup for her and before he could pour the coffee in she quickly ran out and grabbed a sticky note and pen and wrote on it then stuck it to the bottom. Jay then poured in the hot liquid for her. Dani then needed help reaching the cabinets so Antonio had picked her up she opened them and found some salt and hot sauce they had kept for their food.

Dani poured in some cream then began to put in the salt and hot sauce, the adults were chuckling a little bit. She then took a spoon and began mixing it together once it was finished she put the spoon away.

"Come here D, if he doesn't like it pull the fake crying. I guarantee you it'll work". Jay told her.

"Got it".

The young girl left the lounge first while the others waited, Dani went over to Adam with the cup just as the others were leaving the lounge. The young detective bent down to the little girl's level.

"What's up squirt". Adam said.

"I made you you some coffee". Dani replied in a innocent voice.

"Thank you, see guys you should all be like Dani".

Adam then took a drink of the coffee and everyone saw the post it on the bottom, Kevin took this chance to speak up.

"How's the coffee Ruzek?" Kevin asked chuckling.

The young detective was hit by saltiness and hotness as he spit it back into the cup, he then saw a pout forming on Dani's face.

"You didn't like it?" Dani asked in a fake sad voice.

"No sweetie no, I loved it". Adam said trying to calm her.

"But you spit it out".

"It went down the wrong way".

Dani forced her bottom lip to wobble. "You didn't like it".

"Ruzek what did you do?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing. I swear". Adam tells his partner.

The little girl went to her godfather with her fake pout. "He didn't like my coffee Uncle Alvin".

Alvin then bent down and picked her up. "It's ok honey".

"Way to go Adam, you broke the kid's heart". Jay tells his friend.

"Yeah, she was being nice and you did that". Antonio backed up Jay.

"I didn't do anything, the coffee went down the wrong way". Adam tries to defend himself nervously.

"Dude you're sweating". Mouse tells him

"Just wait till Hank and Trudy find out". Alvin says.

"Platt will probably put him on patrol permanently this time". Kevin jokes.

"Imagine what Hank will do". Erin chimes in.

"I wouldn't wanna get on his bad side". Antonio spoke.

Adam was ignoring the fact that his mouth was on complete fire, he had to fix this before his boss got back. Dani was fake whining, whimpering and crying in Alvin's shoulder.

"Dani, honey I will do whatever you want ok. Whatever you want just please don't cry. I like your coffee in fact I love it watch I'll finish all of it". Adam tells her.

The little girl turned and watched as Adam struggled to finish all the coffee, everyone was laughing and chuckling. Dani then turned back to face the young detective.

"Whatever I want?" Dani speaks up, her full getting full of excitement.

After finishing the coffee Adam's whole mouth was on fire and tasted like salt, he was ignoring all of that as he got down and saw Dani beginning to smile.

"Yeah whatever you want just please don't cry anymore".

What happened next really confused Adam, Dani hopped down from her godfather's lap and went over to Jay high fiving him and everyone laughed.

"I told you kiddo it'll work". Jay told her.

"Worked like a charm". Dani said amused.

"Was I just played by a six year old?" Adam asked.

"Like a fiddle". Antonio answered.

"How is your mouth not burning right now?" Kevin asked his partner.

The young detective then ran to the bathroom and drinking water from the sink, that didn't help at all so he ran back to the lounge and opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and began chugging it. He then spit it out realizing it was spoiled everyone was laughing harder as he began drinking a lot of water to put out the fire in his mouth.

Meanwhile

Hank arrived to a house and saw it was completely abandoned, it was as if nobody have lived there in years. He got out and saw someone sitting in there yard and went over to them.

"Excuse me, do you remembered if a girl by the name of Serena Taylor lived across the street?" Hank asked the man.

"She was a good kid that girl, shame what happened to her". The man replied.

"What happened?"

"That no good boyfriend of hers killed her".

"Marco Adrian".

"Yeah".

"When'd she die?"

"If I remember right her daughter was about 2, 3 months old".

"She had a daughter".

"Dani, she named the baby after her sister".

"You remember what happened before she died?"

"They got into a huge fight one night, he accused her of sleeping with someone else and the baby wasn't his".

That caused Hank to stop for a moment. Had Marco known the truth all along? Did he really know Dani wasn't his child?

"Did he know the baby wasn't his?"

"Yeah, during the fight she told him he wasn't the father after that there was gunshots. He killed her while Dani was asleep. After that he packed up and left with little Dani".

"Thank you".

Hank then headed over to the house and headed inside, he opened the door it was dead silent in the house. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He walked around the lifeless house. He then headed upstairs he saw the bedrooms, he went into one that use to look like a nursery. Under the crib he saw a picture, it was of Serena holding Dani, he then put the picture in his pocket.

He was sickened at what he was told, Marco killed the mother of his possible grandchild in the same house where Dani was. If he had known the truth everything could have been avoided with Marco. Serena would be alive, Dani would have a mother, they'd have a family that would care and love for them.

He continued to go through the house and when he got to another room there wasn't much in there except a mattress on the floor, a nightstand, and a dresser. Something had caught his attention from the dresser, it looked like a piece of paper hidden under a few things moving them he picked it up to see an envelope with his name on it. He felt chills going through his body as he opened it and saw a letter in there, taking it out he began to read it.

' _Dear Hank,_

 _If you're reading this it means Marco finally killed me. I wanted to tell you the truth before I died but never got the chance, Dani is your son's child. I know what you're wondering how did you're CI get involved with your son? I met Justin at a party one night, we both were drunk and one thing led to another. A month later I found out I was pregnant I was going to tell the both of you when Marco found out, he assumed that the baby was his I tried to get away from him but I couldn't. He threatened to kill me and the baby if I tried to leave so for my baby's sake I stayed. I wanted to get into contact with you but I was too afraid for me and my baby. After Dani was born Marco began accusing me of cheating on him and that Dani wasn't his. I tried to convince him she was his but he never fell for it. I'm so sorry for not telling you or Justin about her, I wanted to call you so many times and tell you but I was too afraid of Marco. I was afraid of what he'd do to me or Dani._

 _I had to protect my little girl. I need you to promise me that if anything should ever happen to me or Justin that you'll look after Dani for us. I don't have no family and I don't want that son of a bitch doing anything to harm my little girl. Raise Dani to grow up strong, brave, fearless, everything I couldn't be for her. Raise her as your own. Make sure that bastard can't do anything to her, make sure he can't hurt her._

 _I'll be at peace knowing you'll do whatever it takes to protect Dani and keep her safe at all cost. I don't care what you have to do to keep my little girl safe and protected, I know you'll do it anyway. Again, I'm so sorry for not telling the truth._

 _Serena._

Something wet had began falling from his eyes he saw the paper getting wet from his tears, this had confirmed his suspicious. Justin was Dani's biological father which meant his little girl was his granddaughter all he had to do was wait for the results to come back and prove it. Suddenly anger and fury had burned heavily into his body, he stormed out of the house going to the prison where Marco was. He wanted to see what the bastard had to say for himself.

After the drive to the prison Hank managed to get the warden to let him talk to Marco, he waited as the gang banger was brought to the room. A moment later two guards were escorting him to the room. As soon as Hank laid eyes on the no good son of a bitch it took all of his physical strength not to run over and start beating him.

The guard forcefully shoved Marco down in the chair, he laid his cuffed wrists in his lap as he smirked at the older Sergeant. Hank looked to the guards. "Were good guys".

The two left leaving Hank alone with Marco, once the guards were out of view Hank had back handed Marco across the face then punched him a few times in the midsection.

"I know Marco. I know everything now". Hank said in a murderous tone.

"And what exactly do you know?" Marco asked a bit amused, as he spit blood out his mouth.

"I know you killed Serena when Dani was a baby. I know you aren't Dani's biological father. I also know that you knew Dani wasn't yours but yet for six and a half years you kept another man's child. I wanna know why".

"That fool didn't deserve Dani, I was there for everything he wasn't".

"That's because you wouldn't let Serena leave, you threatened to kill her and Dani if they left".

"The bitch knew what she was getting herself into".

Hank then punched the gang banger across the face and he punched him two more times, the last blow ended up breaking his nose. Blood began gushing from Marco's nose getting everywhere.

"That was for Serena".

He then sent a few punches to Marco's midsection, after that he forcefully grabbed the gang banger by his hair. When Marco looked into Hank's eyes it was as if he was looking in the eyes of the devil.

"That was for Serena, Dani, and the father".

Marco spit some more blood and drool out. "I knew before Dani was born she wasn't mine!"

"When'd you find out Dani wasn't yours?"

"I knew from the start, when she got pregnant she wasn't even with me. I wasn't even in the city when she got pregnant so when she turned up like that I wanted to see if she'll tell me the truth she didn't, she told me I was the father".

"Why would she tell you that you're the father of another man's child?"

"You'd have to ask her that". Marco then dryly chuckled. "Oh wait you can't".

"I'm only telling you this one time, if you or any of you're guys ever come back around _my_ daughter. I can promise you that I can and will make all your lives a living hell".

An evil smirk appeared on Marco's bruised and bloodied face. "You keep calling Dani you're daughter, let me ask you this Voight. You sleep with Serena? Knock her up? Maybe you were the other guy all along. Wouldn't surprise me after all Serena got around anybody could be that kid's father but let's get one thing perfectly clear. I raised Dani and once I get out I'm coming for her".

Hank then beat the gang banger for a couple of moments and left before he killed him. After finally getting all the anger out of his body the older man felt slightly better. He had to clean the blood from his knuckles before Dani saw and he didn't want to explain that.

He took some cleaner out of the trunk with a rag and cleaned the blood. Looking down he saw his knuckles bruising that would be a problem. After that he headed back to the District.

District 21

After finally getting rid of the hotness and saltiness of his mouth, Adam had went back to the young girl to figure out the rest if her deal. Dani was now at Antonio's desk coloring when he went over to her, the little girl looked up to see Adam there.

"Hi Adam". Dani said with a smile.

" Hey sweetheart, so about doing whatever you want. What do you want to do". Adam replies.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "That's for me to know and you to find out".

"What?"

"You heard her Ruzek, that's for her to know and you to find out". Antonio backed up the young girl.

"Am I getting played again?"

"You'll never know brother". Jay tells him.

A short time later Hank had arrived, he managed to wrap his knuckles to hide his bruises. He wasn't gonna tell nobody about his day's events. Not until he was ready. He was walking up the stairs and when he got to the top he saw Dani coloring at Antonio's desk and everyone else catching up with paperwork. The six and a half year old glanced over to see her father and practically ran to him.

"Daddy!" Dani yelled excitedly.

Hank then swept her up but was careful of her side. "Hey sweet girl, how was your day".

"It was so much fun, I played a prank on Adam".

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, I made him coffee but put salt and hot sauce in it. Jay told me before I gave it to him that I should fake like I'm crying and it worked. He said we could do whatever I wanted".

"Boss, I got played by a six year old". Adam complained.

"Suck it up Ruzek, you're fine. Stop acting like a child, besides it ain't her fault you got played you fell for it". Hank told his detective.

Dani then looked up to her father. "Daddy, can Adam babysit me on Saturday?"

Hank thought about it ever since he had gotten Dani he hasn't been out, Alvin wanted to take him out for a couple of hours. The older man thought no harm of his detective watching his little girl, he knows the person, she'd be safe, and they'd be at his house.

"I don't see why not".

"Did I just get volunteered for babysitting without being asked". Adam said.

"Would you relax Ruzek, it's only gonna be for a couple of hours".

"Yeah. Besides I have some stuff planned for us to do". Dani told him.

"And what might that be?" Adam asked her.

"You gotta wait till Saturday. It's a secret".

"She's practically a mini Voight".

"You got that right".

That had gotten Hank right in the heart, he knew deep down no matter what the results said Dani was in fact his grandchild. He was still gonna wait for the results to prove it.

The next few days had gone by and Will had finally gotten the results back for Hank, he was gonna hand deliver them to the older man. One afternoon Hank was at the District, he brought Dani since she was still healing. She had stayed in the lounge the whole time, everyone was going over their current case, Hank was in his office on the phone.

Trudy saw the older Halstead and buzzed him up to the squad, he headed up and passed by the squad. Jay saw his brother holding something in his hands and he glanced over at Erin. He knocked on Hank's door and the older man signed for him to enter.

"What's up Will?" Hank asked.

"For you, I figured I'd hand deliver them to you. I hope there the results you're expecting". Will answered handing over the envelope.

"Thank you".

"No problem".

Will then left as Ha k opened the envelope and read the paper. He dropped it in shock as tears formed in his eyes. Erin had went to her father figure's office and saw him. She saw the couple of years run down his face.

"Hank what is it? Are those the results?" Erin asked a bit worried.

"Yeah they are". Hank said, his voice breaking.

"And what does it say?"

"Dani's my grandchild which means…

"Justin's her father".


	10. Chapter 10

After what Hank had said Erin went from being shocked to happy, Dani was her niece. The little girl was Hank's granddaughter. She saw the tears fall freely from Hank's eyes.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Erin asked.

"The truth. But not now, she's too young to understand". Hank replies.

"I understand".

"I'm gonna do what Serena wanted me to do, I'm gonna protect Dani and keep her safe. No matter what I gotta do, she's my little girl now".

Before Erin could say something the door was opened by Dani, Hank quickly wiped his face. Luckily the six and a half year old didn't see it, Hank bent down to see his precious little girl.

"What's up sweetie". Hank says.

"I'm hungry". Dani responded.

Looking at the time it was almost seven in the evening, where had the day gone? Hank gathered up what he needed while Dani gathered up her stuff. Soon the older father and Dani left the office, stopping for a moment Hank turned to look at Adam.

"Ruzek, Saturday at 7". Hank tells his detective.

"Got it boss". Adam replied.

The rest of the week passed by pretty quick and soon it was Saturday, this would be the first time in months Hank will be away from his little girl. It was only gonna be for a couple of hours, he had a highly trained detective watching his princess, everything should be ok. Dani was occupied with her toys while Hank was getting ready, he was fixing the sleeve of his shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Adam!" Dani says excitedly, running to the door.

"Dani wait for me, you know not to answer the door by yourself". Hank told her.

"But it's Adam".

Hank chuckled shaking his head, he went ahead opening the door to see his detective. Adam was entering his boss's house, he was a nervous reck. The last time he and Kevin watched Dani there was a shoot out, he was afraid something might happen.

"Good timing Ruzek". Hank says.

"Thanks boss". Adam replies.

"I'm laying down a few rules and pay attention, I don't like telling people things twice. First, Dani is to be in bed no later than 9. No sweets or junk after 8:30. She can play with her toys, watch tv, no horror or scary movies because if she doesn't sleep tonight you won't sleep tonight. You have my cell, Al's, the team's, the number to 51 and Med are on the fridge, if she gets sick I have medicine up in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom along with a thermometer-" He was cut off by Adam chuckling.

"Sarge I think I got it".

"Anyway, medicine and thermometer up in the bathroom in the medicine cabinet. She hasn't eaten yet I figured y'all can order pizza or take out, Dani can be a picky eater at times so make sure she has her mind made up with what she wants. Also she's allergic to peanuts, so no peanut butter, peanuts, no nuts period, if she does have an allergic reaction here is an epi pen". He hands over the epipen. "You inject it into her thigh then call for an ambulance then you call me".

"I understand".

"One more thing, Dani better be in one piece when I get back because if not you won't be in one piece".

"I understand completely".

Hank was still unsure about this but he had complete faith in his detective to watch his precious little girl. "I'm trusting on you to watch her Ruzek".

"I promise I got this Sarge, if I need any help I'll call the others".

"I don't know, maybe this is a mistake".

"Sarge you deserve a couple of hours out, I got Dani if I need help I'll call the others. If anything happens I have everyone on speed dial. Everyone on the team, 51, Med, I can handle this".

Nodding his head he already knew this was gonna be an eventful night because he knew what Dani had planned for Adam. Not only did he know but the whole team knew and they all managed to not utter a word of it the whole week. After debating with himself Hank finally agreed to go.

"Dani, come here honey". Hank called for his daughter.

The little girl then carefully ran over to her father and looked up at him, her bright green eyes shining and when she smiled at him his heart swelled. She had Justin's exact smile.

"Yes daddy". Dani replied.

"I'm going out with Alvin for just a couple of hours, Adam's gonna watch you. Listen to whatever he tells you, don't give him a hard time, you're bedtime is 9".

"Can we watch a movie?"

"You can watch two movies but nothing scary or horror".

"Ok".

"Be good and behave alright".

"I will".

"That's my girl".

Dani then hugged her father and Hank held onto her as if it was gonna be the last time, he kissed her head. He then set her back down and kissed her head one last time then shot his detective a pointed look.

"Remember what I said Ruzek". Hank told him.

"I remember boss". Adam says.

Hank was opening the door when Dani called to him, "Bye daddy!"

"Bye baby! Be good!"

"I will!"

After the door closed a mischievous grin appeared on the six and a half-year-old's face as she turned to look at Adam. When he looked to her the grin disappeared as a look of innocence was now on her face.

"So, Dani, you hungry yet?" Adam asked.

"Can we have pizza?" Dani answers.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Can we get breadsticks? And chicken wings?"

"Sure, what flavor wings?"

"Honey bbq".

Adam was placing the order while Dani went to her room to get some stuff and brought it down, she was bringing down a dress-up kit, a brush, some other hair stuff, and a new makeup kit Erin had just got her. After finishing the order he looked to see Dani setting up her stuff.

"Whatcha doing there sweetheart?"

"We're gonna play dress up".

"I don't think I can, that's stuff's too small for me".

The little girl then put on a fake pout just like Jay had taught her. "But you said we could do whatever I wanted". She turned away pulling the fake tears, whines, and whimpers.

Adam didn't know if she was playing him again, but when he heard the whines and whimpers he caved. He didn't wanna explain to Voight why Dani was crying or he'd never hear the end of it.

"How do you play dress up?"

Dani then turned around smiling brightly. "I'm glad you asked, come with me".

Being dragged over to where the stuff was Adam knew one thing, he was really regretting what he had said.

Meanwhile

Hank and Alvin were at Alvin's house, the two were in the garage about to leave. Hank needed to talk to his friend. The two headed to Molly's for a little bit, after arriving there Herrmann already knew what they drank so he poured their drinks. After getting their drinks they went to a table, Alvin had a feeling of what his friend wanted to talk to him about but he wanted to let Hank tell him instead of saying it first.

"What's up man". Alvin spoke, already knowing.

"I had a DNA test ran on me and Dani". Hank said.

"What were the results?"

"Dani's my grandchild. She's, Justin's. For almost seven years I never knew I had another grandchild, a granddaughter".

"Hank none of that was on you".

"Serena only stayed with Marco for Dani's sake. That son of a bitch told her if she left with Dani he would have killed them both. For six and a half years Dani was being abused, neglected, locked up like an animal, if we hadn't found her when we did he would have killed her".

"Did Justin know?"

"No. I found a letter addressed to me at Serena's old house, when she found out she was pregnant she was coming to tell us but Adrian stopped her. He assumed the baby was his and he told her if she ever left he'd kill her and the baby so for Dani's sake she stayed. She wanted to reach out to me but she was too scared of that bastard".

Alvin knew there was something else, he knew his friend like an open book. There was something that Hank wasn't telling him.

"What else did you find out?"

After gulping down the rest of his drink, Hank sighed sadly. Then anger and fury burned heavily into his body. "When Dani was about 2, 3 months old, Serena and Marco get into a fight and he accused her of cheating because he had a feeling Dani wasn't his. She admitted it that he wasn't Dani's father and he killed her. That son of a bitch killed the mother of my grandchild in the same house where Dani was. A neighbor said that the night he killed her after he did it he packed up and took Dani and left. I should have been there for her, I should have made her stay with me. If she had she'd be alive, Dani would have a mother, she'd have a family".

"She was scared man, Serena was scared not only for her but for Dani. We both know a parent will do just about anything to keep their child safe no matter what".

Hank nodded, they did whatever it took to keep their children safe. Alvin took a drink of his wine when he spoke again.

"When are you gonna tell Dani the truth?"

"When she's older, she's too young to understand. Dani's still a baby, I want her to be a kid I don't want her to have anything else to deal with".

"I understand".

"I'm gonna check on her".

"Hank, she's fine. Dani's with Ruzek, I'm sure they're fine".

"I still wanna check".

Hank pulled out his phone and Alvin got confused when his friend wasn't dialing a number.

"How are you checking on them exactly?"

"I had Mouse help me install cameras all in the house just in case someone watches Dani and I'm not there".

"You installed cameras in your house?"

"Precautions".

He pulled up the current video footage and he began chuckling which got Alvin curious.

"What is it?"

Showing Alvin his phone the older man also began laughing.

Meanwhile

Adan continued to sit on the floor while Dani kept pulling and tugging his head, she put a couple small rubber bands in his hair forming little waterfalls. Once that was finished she began putting in hair clips, the young detective looked up hoping someone, anyone would save him from this. This was worse than being shot at or tortured.

"Adam! Stop moving you're making me mess up!" Dani scolded the detective.

"Sorry kiddo, this hurts my head". Adam quickly said.

"It wouldn't hurt if you sit still".

"I'll do my best".

After a couple more minutes she was finished with his hair. "All done".

He then muttered. "Thank god".

"Look you're so pretty".

She held up a mirror and showed him his hair, he looked horrified. Half of his hair was in small ponytails, there were different colored hair clips in his hair. He didn't wanna break the little girl's heart and he really didn't wanna explain anything to Hank so he looked at her with a huge fake smile.

"It looks really amazing".

"Erin's showing me a lot of things to do with hair. Now it's time for clothes".

The detective let out a cough. "Sweetie I can't fit your clothes, I'm huge".

"I have that taken care of".

Adam looked confused and Dani pulled out a bright purple glittery princess dress that was just his size.

"Who made that?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, now you gotta go change".

"I don't know".

Once again Dani had pulled a pouty face, she looked as if she was about to cry again.

"But it's part of dressing up, you promised. I want my daddy, he likes playing dress up with me".

Adam looked wide-eyed at hearing his boss, he couldn't let Hank come home to Dani upset. This was worse than torture, if he were, to tell the truth, he rather be in a shootout than being a giant Barbie doll.

"Dani sweetie please don't cry, I'll put it on under one condition".

She let out a fake whimper. "What?"

"Don't tell anybody about this and we can do whatever you want the rest of the night till you gotta go to bed".

Whipping around with a smile she gave her response. "Deal".

After that the young detective went to the hall bathroom and changed, he struggled to put the dress on and after wrestling and struggling he finally had it on. He looked down at himself and groaned.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" He whispered.

"Are you done yet?" Dani called.

"Yeah. I'm coming".

He then left the bathroom and Dani was changed into a blue princess dress and she was holding makeup brushes. Adam then looked wide-eyed. Can anyone help him from this?

He went over to the little girl and sat on the floor, Dani then began putting on purple eyeshadow on him. She was applying the eyeshadow very heavy, once that was finished she then began putting pink blush on him. Once that was finished she then pulled out lipstick he was about to protest but Dani quickly pulled the pouty face which made the detective cave. The six and a half year old began putting on the purple lipstick and got it everywhere on him, it covered his lips and went on his cheeks.

After she was finished she held up a mirror showing him her handy work. "You look so beautiful".

He opened his eyes and looked completely horrified, he looked like a circus clown. As long as no one he knew seen him like this he was safe. He gave her a fake happy smile.

"It looks great sweetie".

Just then there was a knock at the door, he then sat there frozen in shock. There was no way in hell he was gonna let anybody see him like this, not a cold chance in hell. But he couldn't let Dani open the door otherwise Hank would have his ass then he'd have to deal with Alvin and Trudy. Getting up he went to get his wallet, he got it and went to the door. The delivery person looked at him and laughed, taking some cash out his wallet he handed it over.

"If you don't say anything you can keep the change". Adam whispered.

"Whatever man". The guy laughed.

After getting the food Adam shut the door and brought it to the kitchen. "Dani! Dinner's on kiddo!"

"Coming!"

Going through the cabinets he found the plates he got one for him and he pulled out a pink and purple Disney princess plate for Dani. He put some pizza, a couple wings and a breadstick on their plates. He then grabbed a couple of glasses, he poured him some soda and Dani some juice.

"Can we eat at my table? Please?"

"Let's go".

Adam carried the plates out to the living room setting them on the small table while Dani went through her movies and began looking through them. She then pulled one out bringing it to Adam.

"Let's watch this one".

It was The Little Mermaid, he rather do anything else, be anywhere else than there at that moment in time but he made a promise and he was a man of his word. As long as no one else knew it was all good but if it ever got out nobody would ever let him hear the end of it.

"It's a good choice, I'll put it in".

He put the movie in and the two began watching it, halfway through the movie Dani was trying to get Adam to sing but he kept messing up.

There was a knock on the door which got the young detective confused, who was at the door? He didn't bring his weapon because he didn't wanna scare the little girl. As Adam went to the door Dani had a mischievous grin on her face, she knew who was at the door.

The detective opened the door and as soon as he saw who it was he could have died. It was everyone else on the team and when they laid eyes on their friend they all broke out laughing.

"This is not what it looks like". Adam spoke.

"I think it is". Jay laughed.

"Adam, I think purple suits you very well". Antonio laughed next.

"You look very beautiful". Kevin laughs hard.

"You all knew didn't you?" Adam asked.

"We're innocent till proven guilty". Erin tries to hide her laughter.

"By the way, the dress fits great". Jay commented.

"It's Princess Addison". Antonio mocked.

"Isn't Adam beautiful?" Dani asked coming up.

"He's very beautiful sweetheart, you did a very good job".

"Now that you're all here we all can play".

"Play what?" Jay asked.

"Dress up, I have dresses for everyone".

" How'd you get dresses to fit us?" Kevin asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out".

She then went to grab the dresses, Adam had glared over at Jay then smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Jay asked, rubbing his sore head.

"That was for teaching Dani, that damn pouty face and fake crying". Adam replied.

"What's wrong Adam you got whipped by a little girl?" Kevin mocked.

"What? No way".

" You fell pretty hard for it the other day when she made you that coffee". Antonio joked.

"I thought she was literally crying!"

"I'm back!" Dani announced.

Every looked at the little girl carrying different colored dresses and began passing them out. She gave Jay a bright red glittery dress, she handed Antonio a turquoise dress, Kevin a bright yellow dress, and Erin a deep pink dress.

After everyone had put the dresses on, Adam began chuckling at his friends. Now they knew what he had been going through. Dani had made all of them sit on the floor while she began working on their hair.

She couldn't do much with Kevin since he was bald so she put on matching yellow headband on his head. She then moved to Jay, she tried to do to his hair what she did with Adam's. The little girl managed to get a few small ponytails in his hair then put in a few clips.

Next was Antonio, she managed to get a few small ponytails in his hair and put in a matching headband. Finally was Erin, she could do more with her hair. Erin tried to help her but Dani insisted she could do it by herself, the six and a half year old had struggled to put her hair in a ponytail. After fighting and struggling she did it, the ponytail was lopsided and crooked but no one said a thing.

The guys were horrified except Antonio, Erin was the only one who was happy. She saw her teammates at the hands of a six-year-old and it was too good to be true.

Dani then pulled out the make up kit again and began doing everyone's makeup. All their makeup was very heavy and their lipstick was all over their lips getting on their cheeks.

"I gotta get a couple more things and I'll be right back". Dani told the group.

She went back up to her room and while she was gone the group talked quietly.

"We make a pact now, what happens at Voight's house stays at Voight's house. None of this leaves this place". Adam says quietly.

"Agreed". Jay replies quickly.

"Most definitely". Kevin also agreed.

Erin raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Don't you have a sister?"

"She wasn't the dressing up type".

"I don't see the big deal guys". Antonio chimes in.

Jay then looked over to him. "How are you ok with this?"

"You forget I have a daughter, Eva loved doing this when she was little".

" Just as long as no one sees this, we're good". Adam spoke.

"You guys are being a bunch of babies". Erin laughs.

Before anyone could say a word Dani came back down the stairs, she was carrying different colored nail polish and it matched everyone's outfits.

The guys all had huge fake smiles on their faces while Erin had a huge smile on her face she was trying to hide her laughter.

About 15 minutes later, Dani had finished painting everyone's nails. The nail polish covered their nails and their skin.

"Now it's time for the Royal tea party". Dani announced excitedly.

"Remember Dani, you're dad said no junk or sweets after 8:30". Adam reminded her.

"He doesn't have to know".

"Trust us kiddo he'll know". Jay tells her.

"I'll help you find something sweetheart, come on". Erin said getting up.

The two disappeared into the kitchen leaving the guys alone, all of them but Antonio was horrified. They looked like giant messed up Barbie dolls.

"We don't tell anyone about this. And I mean no one". Jay whispered his voice was strict.

"I'm with you on that". Adam agreed.

" Me too". Kevin chimed in.

"Guys it ain't that bad, it makes Dani happy and as long as she stays happy Voight stays happy. If Dani's upset then Voight will either kick your ass or kill you maybe yell at you. It depends". Antonio chimes in.

"Antonio's right it makes Dani happy and she's had a hard life and if this is what makes her happy we should go along with it". Jay agreed with his friend.

"Ok Princess Jayda". Adam mocked.

Jay then shot his friend a pointed look. "Princess Addison".

"Ok children". Antonio told them.

The two then looked at him spoke in a union. "Ok Princess Antonia".

He then shot them both a death glare. " I will destroy the both of you".

Kevin just sat there chuckling at his friends and when the chuckling got louder they then looked to him.

"What are you laughing at Princess Keevah". Adam shot playfully at his friend.

Before anyone could make another comment Dani and Erin had returned. The little girl was carrying a plate of shortbread cookies and Erin was carrying a gallon of sweet tea.

"It's time for tea and cookies!" Dani told everyone.

Adam double checked the time he didn't wanna have to deal with a sugar-hyped six year old then pass her back to Hank. Luckily it was only 10 after 8.

"Alright but only a few, I don't want your dad getting mad". Adam tells her.

Dani then began putting cookies on the small princess plates while Erin began pouring the tea.

"Why don't we get actual cups?" Kevin asked.

"You do, you're using them". Erin told him.

Jay picked up the small cup. "How is this considered a cup?"

"Because you use them for tea parties". Dani told him.

"Yeah Jay, there for tea parties". Erin backed up Dani.

They all drank the tea when they finished they all put their cups down. Jay wanted more so he picked up a random cup and poured some more tea.

"Dude! That's my cup". Adam said.

"No, it's mine". Jay replied.

"Can't be yours, that's mine". Antonio comes in.

"Are they really fighting over teacups?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

After the tea party, Dani wanted to watch another movie. Hank had gotten her a lot of Disney movies, she put on Frozen and it was the sing a long version. Half of the movie went by and they were on the part where the song, 'Do you want to build a snowman' came on.

The guys were way off key and Dani stopped them.

"No. It's like this,

Elsa

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away-

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!-

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman.

Go away, Anna

Okay, bye…

Do you want to build a snowman

Or ride our bike around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

The pictures on the walls

Hang in there, Joan!

It gets a little lonely,

All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by

(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Elsa?

Please I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been,

They say "have courage";

And I'm trying to,

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a snowman?"

Everyone was very impressed with the little girl's singing, she was a natural.

"That was amazing Dani". Jay spoke first.

"Thank you. Now it's your turn and we won't stop till you get it right". Dani told them firmly.

Mentally the guys groaned in their heads while Erin couldn't stop laughing at her team. They were all at the hands of a six-year-old. About nearly 30 minutes later everyone finally got the song right. Once the movie was over the time was nearing 9 and soon Dani would be going to bed. The little girl was already starting to struggle to stay awake and everyone saw.

"Dani, go get ready for bed sweetheart". Adam tells her.

"But I wanna wait for my daddy, he always reads me a bedtime story". Dani says

sleepily.

"How about I read you one?"

"Really?"

"Go get changed and pick out a book".

The tired little girl looked up to Erin. "Can you help me please".

"Absolutely, come on".

Erin brought the little girl upstairs to help her change while the guys quickly cleaned the living room and brought all the dishes to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. A moment later the front door opened which made all the men freeze in their spots, they mentally cursed themselves for not having their weapons so they carefully went out to see Hank with Alvin.

The two older men looked to see the rest of the team dressed up, they started to laugh.

"Wait you both knew?" Antonio asked in shock.

"Who do you think helped Dani?" Alvin replies.

"Ruzek, I see my house is still standing, the living room is clean. Where's Dani?" Hank comes in.

"Erin's helping her get ready for bed then I was gonna read her a story". Adam answers.

"How the hell do we get this nail polish off?" Kevin asked.

"Just soak your nails in nail polish remover and take a cotton ball to clean it off. Not that hard". Hank told them.

The men looked in shock at their boss, they weren't gonna go in that direction of how he knew.

"We're not gonna ask how you know that". Jay says.

A grin appeared on Hank's face. "By the way, those colors suit all of you".

"We should really change now". Kevin tells them.

Once they all changed, fixed their hair and got the makeup cleaned off all except Adam headed out for the night. The young detective headed up to Dani's room, somehow the little girl managed to stay awake for her story and she held a book close to her chest.

"You still up sweetie?" Adam asked with a chuckle.

"I can't sleep without my story". Dani replied sleepily.

"Whatcha got to read?"

Dani handed the book over and it was Goodnight Moon which made Adam smile.

"This was one of my favorite books as a kid".

He opened the book and began reading, halfway through the book Adam had heard soft snoring and looked down to see Dani fast asleep. Closing the book he put it down then fixed the blanket around her, he then gave her a brotherly kiss to her head.

"Sleep, tight sweetheart". He whispered.

He quietly left the room and before he could a small voice called him back. "Adam?"

The young detective went back in and bent down to the little girl's level. "What is it, honey".

"Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun".

"I'm glad you had fun, I had fun myself".

"Maybe we can do something different next time".

"Maybe".

What had taken the young detective back was when Dani had shot out hugging him, he then hugged her back. His whole life he was an only child, he didn't have anyone to look up to or anyone to look out for. Now that Dani joined the family he felt as if he had a little sister, he still had his parents but ever since joining Intelligence and Dani coming into the picture he felt as if he had a true family.

Dani kissed Adam's cheek and whispered into his ear. "I love you, Adam".

"Love you too kiddo".

He then carefully laid the little girl back onto the bed and fixed the blanket around her, he then placed a small stuffed rabbit in her arm. Adam then left the room and headed downstairs, Hank looked to see his detective coming down he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of 20s and handed them over to him and the young detective refused.

"Sarge I can't honestly, It's ok". Adam says.

"I insist Ruzek". Hank replied.

Hank was giving him the don't argue back with me voice, after a couple of moments Adam took the money and thanked his boss then left for the night. After his detective had left Hank went up to check on his precious little princess.

He quietly walked into Dani's room to see her fast asleep, her stuffed bunny tucked tightly into her arm. He smiled as he tucked some loose hair back and gently took his finger caressing her cheek at that moment he took in how much Dani really resembled his son. At that moment he vowed that he'll always protect and keep Dani safe from anything and everything, from everyone. He'll raise her as his own and when's she old enough to understand he'll tell her the truth.

The rest of the weekend went by quick, by Monday morning everyone was gathering in the squad. The team minus Hank was there, the guys were still chipping the nail polish off their nails. Mouse was on his computer looking at the footage from Hank's house, he had put on a headset so he could hear the audio.

The tech was laughing hard at what he was watching the footage when he got louder everyone began looking at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Jay asked.

"Nothing Princess Jayda". Mouse laughed.

His face fell as the others laughed, Mouse then looked over at Antonio. "Whatcha going on about Princess Antonia".

The senior detective then stopped and shot him a pointed look. "Where did you hear that?"

He then looked to Kevin. "I can't forget Princess Keevah".

"Dude where did you hear that?" Kevin asked his voice raising a bit.

Finally, he looked at Adam. "And who could forget Princess Addison".

"Ok man seriously what the hell are you watching?" Adam asked.

Since Adam was the closest he went over to the tech and was completely horrified, everyone looked at him worried.

"Adam what is it". Kevin says to his partner.

"He's watching us". Adam answered horrified.

"Of course he's watching us look where he is". Jay said.

"That's not what I meant".

Everyone got up and looked on the tech's computer and they were all horrified, how in the hell did he get that recorded without them knowing?

"Mouse, how the hell was that recorded?" Antonio asked.

"I helped Voight install security cameras in his house as precautions. By the way, you guys are very good singers it took you nearly 30 minutes to finally get that song right". Mouse answered.

Jay raised an eyebrow to his friend. "And how long did it take you to get it right?"

"Twice actually, not bad of a song. Made me want to actually build a snowman, now Let It Go. What a song".

Everyone then raised their eyebrows at the tech as he looked at them innocently.

"What?"

"How do you know that song?" Adam asked.

"Well, when Dani's here and you guys aren't she watches it. I really couldn't say no when she was doing that pouty face". The tech then looked to Jay. "Thanks for that by the way".

"How was I suppose to know she was gonna use it on everyone?" Jay defended himself.

"By the way those colors you guys wore definitely suited all of you".

"Mouse you should really delete all of that". Adam spoke.

The tech rubbed his cheek. "What's it in for me?"

"We'll all take turns babysitting Dani for a month".

"Woah Ruzek, what the hell man". Antonio looked at his friend.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know Adam". Mouse says.

"Babysitting for 3 months". Adam tried.

"Would you shut it". Jay says.

"I'm still not sure". Mouse spoke.

"How about this, babysitting for 6 months, drinks are on me for 3 weeks".

"Adam!" The guys yelled.

"Deal". Mouse agreed.

The tech then deleted the footage and smirked as he pulled out pictures of the guys all dressed up. "Now what do you want for the pictures".

"Pictures? What pictures?" Kevin asked.

"These pictures".

Mouse handed them the pictures over to the detectives, they were now completely horrified. That had to make sure nobody will ever see these cause if it got out none of them would hear the end of it.

"Hey Mouse, buddy. If these don't disappear you will so I suggest you make these pictures and everything else go away". Jay told his friend quietly.

"I will get right on that". Mouse quickly.

While Mouse was getting rid of every picture, video, all of it, everyone then turned to look at Adam who began slowly backing away.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Adam asked nervously.

"We ain't taking turns babysitting". Kevin told his friend.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're doing all by yourself for the 6 months you promised, we didn't get a say so you're on babysitting duty for that time. Not us". Antonio tells him.

"But what about all my plans?"

"That sounds like a, you problem, not a us problem". Jay replies.

"Fine. Just as long as it's not for Saturday, Kim and I have a date night and I wanna make sure it's perfect".

"Better take that up with Voight".

A short time later Hank arrived with Alvin following him, as usual, the team was goofing off and stopped when they saw their boss arrive with Olinsky.

"Sarge we got something to tell you". Antonio started with a laugh.

Adam begged him not to say a thing but his pleas were ignored.

"What is it". Hank answers.

"You have a babysitter for the next 6 months". Jay tells him with a chuckle.

"And who might that be?"

"Ruzek. He said he's happy to do it, Sarge". Kevin tells his boss.

"You guys suck". Adam tells the others.

Hank then looked over at his detective. "I could use you Saturday night".

"Not this Saturday you mean". Adam hoped he was wrong.

"Yeah, this Saturday night".

"Well, I sorta had a date night".

"Should have thought of that before you agreed to babysit for 6 months".

"Boss it's just one night it's all I ask".

"I'm sure you're date could come over to my house and you two can watch Dani together and do nothing where my daughter and I sleep and live".

"Yes, sir".

"Saturday, 7".

"I'll be there".

Hank went to his office and closed his door. The day went by pretty quick, soon Dani was getting out of school. Adam volunteered to pick her up he headed out and he saw Sean and Kim about to head out, he quickly called his girlfriend back.

"What's up, Sean and I gotta go on patrol". Kim says quickly.

"You're gonna kill me". Adam replies nervously.

"You can't make it Saturday?"

"I ended up agreeing to babysit for 6 months and Voight needs me Saturday, he said my date could come over to help me".

"We could take Dani out if it's ok with Voight clearly".

"I really hoped it would just us".

"Adam I don't mind at all, I love spending time with Dani".

"Burgess we gotta go!" Sean called to his partner.

"We'll discuss this later, I gotta go". Kim tells him.

"Be safe out there". Adam replies.

"You too".

They quickly kiss, Adam had to get out of babysitting Saturday. He then turned to look at Trudy and smiled going over to her.

"Sergeant Platt, you look lovely today". Adam tells her.

"What do you want Ruzek". Platt said cutting to the chase.

"I have a date Saturday and I-" He was cut off by Platt.

"No. I overheard your conversation, you agreed to babysit for Hank and so you're going to do it".

"Sarge please".

"Not happening Ruzek".

Adam groaned, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
